Total Drama Return of the Stars
by Totalfangirl01
Summary: *Sequel to Fame isn't worth it* All of the contestants of the first 2 generations will be competing here; divided into 4 teams. They are battling to see who's the best of everyone else... You are the ones who say who goes, who stays, who returns, etc...
1. Introducing the Campers

**Hi guys! How are y'all?**

**Ok, ok...I know it's been a LOONG time since I was last here, but...you know...my case of Writer's Block is worse *cough, cough* and it sucks!**

**And...well...I was gonna post an EP chapter called "Nightmares Part 1" (Yeah, I could only write a part of the whole chapter), but sth happened and now my story doesn't appear in the Document Manager D: If this doesn't fix in...what? a week?, I'm gonna have to rewrite the story D: Good thing I have only 1 chapter posted...**

**And yes, I know I'm breaking my "promise" of not having 2 stories going on at the same time...but hey, I thought you guys wanted sth before the year ends...**

**Ok, now, another reason for not posting anything is because my obsessions have been changing, you know, first, it was TD, then DP, then crossovers between DP+FOP, then MBC, after that I returned to DP, then DR, after that it was DK, and finally I returned to DP but now with a crossover with TT...**

**In case you don't know: TD=Total Drama, DP=Danny Phantom, FOP= Fairly Odd Parents, MBC= Monster Buster Club, DR= Danganronpa, DK= Dinosaur King, and TT=Teen Titans :3**

**Oh, and my keyboard stopped working (I didn't do anything!)...Good thing this laptop is touch, huh? but still...I hate writing like this! It confuses the "space" with the "m" or the "n", and the "o" with the "i"; and it's just...Ughhhh!...Also, I was 1 click away from posting this chapter, but then it said "Google Chrome has stopped working" and it closed, and I was like "What the heck?!" and I had to rewrite technically everything D:**

**Yep, today is not my day...anyway, here is sth for you, consider it as my "treat" for you :3**

**Now, the awesome disclaimer...**

**I own TD :D **

**"Lair!"**

**Izzy, you ruin the fun...**

**"*glares*"**

**Ok fine, I DON'T own it, although I wish it... better?**

**"Yup"**

* * *

><p>"We've been in the island 3 times, on a film lot, around the world… and now, we're returning where the contestants hate to be the most…"<p>

The scene then shows Chris on the well-known Dock of Shame; but the difference is that it is more damaged than before (yeah, it´s possible…).

"Camp Wawanakwa, baby!"-He then cleared his throat and turned towards the camera-"That's right; we have RE-BUILT the island so our contestants would feel at home… If you call those awful cabins home…"-the screen shows one of the cabins, with the walls destroyed and with, apparently, no roof-"Anyway"-the camera returned to him-"we are bringing our favorite original (almost) 39 contestants (one being a fruit) and a special guest…"-he grinned deviously-"oh, and don't forget our favorite Chef whose food is…umm…"-Chris took out a small card of his pocket and read it-"whose food is the…best one anyone could have ever tasted and which is 5 stars? Ok, dude; just come over here!"

Chef Hatchet then walks over to Chris, with a kill-me-please face and wearing some shorts and sandals; it was obvious he was having a very pleasant vacation.

-"Seriously, Chris. I was on VACATION; do you know what VACATION means?"

Chris shrugged.-"Who cares?"-He turned his attention to the camera-"Anyway, are you ready for the all new season? No? Well, _deal with it_."

-"Have you finished? I have to go and sleep; 15 hours of flight aren't the best I had"

-"Yeah, yeah…Ok, stay tuned to see your favorite campers being tortured right here, right now, on TOTAL"-The camera distanced from Chris-"DRAMA"-It showed the whole Dock of Shame-"RETURN OF THE STARS!"-It showed the whole island.

Just then, a huge water crater appeared in the middle of the island.

-"CHEF! I thought you fixed that!"

-"What?!"

* * *

><p><strong>THEME SONG :P<strong>

* * *

><p>Chris is outside the with-no-roof-destroyed cabin; tapping his foot, impatient.-"Are you done yet?"-He shouts to someone off-screen.<p>

-"Just try to fix a huge water crater with just a band-aid!"-sounded Chef's voice.

-"Yeah, yeah; hurry up, we need that fixed before the first contestant shows up"

Just as he finished saying that, a not-so-destroyed version of the Lame-O-Sine appeared and there came out everyone's favorite (and only) bubble-boy.

-"Uh-oh"-Chris cleared his throat-"And here comes 4th season winner and smartest dude that has ever competed on Total Drama!"-Chris introduced him-"Cameron!"

-"H-hi Chris"-Cameron said nervously.

-"What? Are you nervous for being the first one voted off?"-Chris teased.

-"No, but, didn't this island sink?"

-"Oh yeah; THAT. You'll see, something that sinks has to return to float sometime"

-"What?! That doesn't even make sense!"

-"And here comes our 2nd contestant!"-Chris ignored him and another Lame-O-Sine appeared.-"Here´s Harold!"

Harold stepped out of the Lame-O-Sine and, as when he entered the island for the first time, smelled the air and let out a long-sigh-"How many people are coming, Chris?"

-"Umm…about…39? 40? Who cares?"

-"Gosh, same Chris…"-Harold muttered.

Chris rolled his eyes as another Lame-O-Sine approached.

-"And here comes our 3rd victim-err, I mean, contestant! You know her, you respect her; she is the one and only aura-whisperer: Dawn!"

Dawn got out of the vehicle and saw her surroundings.

-"Thought this place sank?"

-"Oh yeah, we re-built it. Anything else?"

-"Your aura is so dark it makes me sick…"

-"Hehe, thanks."

Dawn sighed and walked to the other losers-err, I mean, contestants.

-"And our 4th camper, who sucks at fashion and likes to be ordered: Brick!"

Brick got out of the Lame-O-Sine and sighed when he saw Chris.

-"Another season?"

-"Dude, didn't you read my message?"

-"No, someone broke my phone and…well…I woke up in a plane…"

-"Oh yeah; you didn't appear, so…Chef kinda hunted you"

Brick's eyes widened and went to Cameron and saluted him.

-"It's an honor to compete with you again, buddy"

Cameron smiled and was going to say something when…

-"And the I-respect-you salute? C'mon, dude. You always did that…"-As he saw Brick just ignored him, Chris decided to introduce the next camper-"And here comes everyone's favorite blonde and that really knows of fashion"-He looked at Brick, who continued ignoring him-"Lindsay!"

-"Hi Chip!"

-"It's Chris. C-H-R-I-S!"

-"I'm pretty sure it's Chip"

-"Ugh! Just go over there"

-"Umm…okay"

-"And the next camper is someone you don't want angry because she might kill you…"

-"Oh! Is it E…Ella?"

-"It's Eva! And no, it's 4th season ex-mutant: Dakota!"

Dakota got out of the Lame-O-Sine and walked over to Chris, with an angry face.

-"What? Are you still angry for turning you into a mut-?"-he didn't finish, however, because someone *cough*Dakota*cough* punched him in the face and he fell to the ground while holding his face.

-"Oww…my face!"

-"Does that answer your question?!"

-"Y-yeah…"

-"You have to be grateful Cameron helped me turn to human again, because if not, you would no longer be here"

-"G-got i-it…"

She then walked with the other contestants. Chris stood up and put his hands down, revealing a black eye.

-"I would have you eliminated if you weren't necessary for drama"-he muttered.

Another Lame-O-Sine appeared and Chris cleared his throat.

-"And here´s man-girl: Jo!"

Jo got out of the vehicle even before it stopped.

-"WHAT…DID…YOU…SAY?!"-she shouted while approaching to Chris.

-"Umm…I…obviously-girl: Jo…."-he said, frightened.

-"You better have said so"

Chris tried to calm down when Jo went to the other…umm…err…campers!

-"H-here comes sarcastic I-know-it-all: Noah!"

-"Tell me, Chris; how do you make the Lame-O-Sine come here if we're on an island?"

-"Ohh…are we?"

Noah rolled his eyes-"Chris…"

-"Ok, ok; it's just that you're the only one that dared to ask that…"

-"Hello, high IQ?"

-"Yeah, yeah; anyway, as we don't have too much time, I won't answer your question"

Noah rolled his eyes.

-"So, here's our Biggest and Fattest contestant ever…"

Noah's eyes widened.-"No, please no"

-"Owen!"

Owen wasn't in a Lame-O-Sine like the others; instead he was being carried by a folk lifter; he was asleep until he fell off.

-"Huh?"-He looked around and spotted Chris-"Hey Chris!"

-"Finally someone who doesn't want to kill me…"-Chris muttered; then he turned his attention to Owen-"Owen, my man. What's up? Ready for this new season?"

-"Oh Chris, I'm so excited I think I'm gonna fart!"

-"Please, no"

-"Umm…Chris… what happened to your face?"

-"Huh?"-Chris covered his black eye-"Nothing…"

-"You sure?"

Thankfully to Chris someone talked before he answered, bad news is that this person was Noah.

-"What's wrong, Chris? You don't want to tell him a girl beat you?"

-"Noah! Buddy!"

Noah's eyes widened as he saw something (someone) big heading towards him. The rest of the campers stood out of the way, leaving Noah alone…

-"Noah!"-Owen hugged him so tight he could barely breathe.

-"Lungs…crushed…can't…breathe…"-and he passed out.

-"Ahem. After this little scene of not-planned-vengeance, it's time to say hello to… Mr. Coconut!"-Chris announced.

Owen dropped Noah and turned around to see Mr. Coconut being kicked out of the Lame-O-Sine.

-"Mr. Coconut!"-he went and picked it up.

-"Umm…Chris…Mr. Coconut isn't exactly a contestant…"-Harold said.

In response, Chris shrugged.-"We are returning ALL the contestants; besides, he technically is, as he got voted off"

-"Umm…not exactly…Even though, are interns competing? You kicked some of them out of the plane and the island"

-"Ha! You think THAT? The only intern competing is Dakota…"

Before Dakota could make him another black eye, another Lame-O-Sine appeared.

-"And here comes ex-lonely goth: Gwen!"

-"Umm…what do you mean by 'ex-lonely goth'?"

-"You know, even though you're a loner, you made friends…"-Chris then muttered-"to everyone's shock"

Although he muttered the last part, Gwen still heard him and slapped him.

-"Oww! Hey!"

Gwen then turned to face the others.-"Hey, Cam"-she greeted.

Chris rubbed his cheek and tried his best to look as if nothing happened (which he was pretty bad at it) and greeted the next contestant.

-"And now I-think- I'm- a- pretty- boy: Justin!"

Justin got out of the Lame-O-Sine while looking at himself in a mirror; apparently he didn't hear Chris, as he walked past him (ignoring him).

Chris sighed.-"Seriously, you're not good-looking"-Justin still ignored him.

-"Ugh, fine!"

He complained so much about Justin not paying him attention, he barely noticed another Lame-O-Sine appear. When he did, though, he cleared his throat and announced the next camper:

-"And here's party-guy: Geoff!"

Geoff was hearing music in some head-phones with his eyes closed, so, he got out of the Lame-O-Sine without noticing Chris.

-"Ugh, fine!"-Chris said a little upset-"Is there someone in this island apart from Owen and Mr. Coconut to not ignore/hate me?!"

Another Lame-O-Sine appeared which had a long rope tied to the back part; everyone waited for someone to get out of the door, but no one came out.

After some seconds, you could hear someone shout: "EXTREME!"

Just then, Tyler appeared out of nowhere and crashed into Chris.

-"Oww…"-Tyler had many scratches and bees' stings all over his body, a spider web on his face and even a nest in his head.

-"I didn't mean this kind of attention!"-Chris complained.

-"What were you doing?"-Cameron asked.

-"Umm…ground-skiing?"-answered Tyler.

-"What? You know you can't ground-ski, right? There are many reasons why we water-ski, not ground-ski!"

-"Umm…no…"

Cameron face-palmed while Tyler looked confused.

Chris stood up again and was ready to announce the next camper when…

-"Chris, you may wanna see yourself in a mirror…"-said Gwen.

-"No I won't; I know it's just one of your tricks to bother and distract me"

-"But Chris…"

-"Shut up Gwen! I have to introduce the next camper okay?"

Gwen just muttered-"Don't tell me I didn't tell you…"

-"And here is annoying I-was-a-CIT girl who made me have many lawsuits and is always cheated out of the game…Courtney!"

Courtney got out of the Lame-O-Sine, angry at the introduction, and was ready to punch Chris when she started laughing.

-"What?"

-"Y-your…face! It's…I…hilarious!"-she said between laughs.

Chris raised an eyebrow.-"Umm…what?"

He then snatched the mirror from Justin (earning a 'hey' from him) and saw himself.

-"AAHHH!"-His face was so horrible, I'll only say both of his eyes were black.

-"Told you…"-said Gwen.

-"Looks like you DID make him more ugly…"-Dakota told Tyler.

-"I'm going! I'll return in some minutes to make me handsome again. Don't do anything…_Tyler_…"-Chris said and ran away.

-"Well…free time!"-Tyler shouted and all of the teens did stupid things (Tyler), have a tan (Dakota), talk with friends (Gwen and Cameron), do other things while ignoring the rest (Justin and Geoff), talk about fashion (Brick and Lindsay) and so on.

* * *

><p>Commercial Break <strong>(AN: What? All episodes have one…)**

* * *

><p>All of them were doing exactly the same thing they were doing before Chris ran off like a baby.<p>

They were very busy partying they didn't notice Chris returning, holding the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick-**(A/N: wait, what? Oh man, I…I kinda got mixed these scripts; just…wait a second…)**

…

…

…

They were very busy partying they didn't notice Chris returning, holding a bat; he had his eyes set on Tyler; who was busy trying to teach Lindsay his name. He was about to strike a fatal blow (which, I'm sure couldn't be that FATAL); when he heard a car's horn (meaning that a new contestant had arrived) just as he felt the bat slipped off his hand.

He turned around and saw Dawn holding the bat with a stop-fooling-around face. Chris just glared at her and went to greet the next contestant:

-"Ahem! Now that I'm back; it's time to announce our next camper…LeShawna!"

Harold instantly stopped doing karate-like movements and turned around to face LeShawna, who was getting off the Lame-O-Sine.

-"How are y'all?"

-"WooHoo! LeShawna's here! This is definitely going to be a GREAT party!"-Geoff yelled; his MP3 Player had run out of battery; that's why he stopped listening to music and started to party.

Everyone cheered as LeShawna walked over to them, while making high-fives here and there.

-"Hey!"-No one paid attention to Chris-"Note to self: Make them suffer…"

Just as he finish saying that, another Lame-O-Sine appeared and out came…

-"EVA!"-Someone shouted.

Everyone who knows her stopped partying and slowly turned their heads towards Eva, who was scanning them with her eyes. The other ones, as they saw the others stopped partying, stared at Eva, while wondering why she intimidated the veterans. As Eva scanned them, she occasionally landed her eyes on someone for 3 seconds and then stare at the next person; after what felt like an eternity, she shouted:

-"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!"

Everyone cringed at her sudden outburst and continued doing what they were doing, just that this time, they were very quiet and tried avoiding making eye contact with Eva.

Chris didn't even know how to react at this, but as everyone was being as quiet as possible, he didn't complain.

-"Okay….now, here comes the only contestant-surfer I know and remember…Bridgette!"

Bridgette stepped out of the Lame-O-Sine with a big smile on her face. She then spotted Geoff and was going to walk over to him when she noticed how silent it was. She raised an eyebrow as she scanned the other campers, looking for the thing (person) that made them be so quiet.

Then, she saw it; well, she saw HER.

-"YOU!"-Eva shouted as she started to approach Bridgette. Bridgette stood there, frozen. She had forgotten how Eva hated her on TDI; she thought that grudge against her was forgotten…turns out it didn't…

Eva was now a foot from her, when suddenly, she fell to the floor. Bridgette looked to the place where Eva used to stand, and there she saw Dawn with a tranquilizer gun.

-"Th-Thank you…"-she stuttered.

-"You're welcome"-Dawn replied in her usual peaceful tone.

-"Aww…Dawn…I wanted to see her suffer…."-Chris complained.

Bridgette and Dawn both shot daggers at Chris with their eyes and turned around.

-"Anyway…"-another Lame-O-Sine appeared-"here's our next camper…Beth!"

Beth stepped out and went to hug Lindsay.

-"Lindsay!"-Beth shouted.

-"Bambi!"-Lindsay shouted.

-"Bambi?"-Chris questioned. But, as always, was ignored.

-"Hey Lindsay, you won't believe what I did on all this time…"

Chris got bored of them and started complaining.-"BFFs; just how BORING they are…"

As if to prove his point, another Lame-O-Sine appeared and there came out…yep, you guess: Katie and Sadie.

-"OMG Katie; can you believe we're back?"

-"Oh, I know, Sadie! It's just so…"

-"Wonderful?"

-"Exactly!"

-"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!"-they both said in unison.

-"Ugh…"-Chris face-palmed and took out some tape from his pocket; he then walked over to Katie and Sadie and put some on their mouths.

-"Ahhh…much better…"

While Katie and Sadie tried to take the tape off their mouths while glaring at Chris, another Lame-O-Sine appeared.

-"And here comes I-talk-too-much-and-have-no-friends…Staci!"

When Chris mentioned that name, all the TDRI cast silenced and stared with wide eyes at the Lame-O-Sine as its door slowly opened.

Out step Staci; her hair had grown back a little and she was looking at everyone there.

Just as Dakota raised an eyebrow as to why Staci hadn't said anything, Staci acted as normal.

-"Hey! Did you know that my great-great-great-great- great-great- great-great- great-great-great-great-Aunt Maria invented silence? Before that, people would just-"

Just then, Chris took some more tape and put it over Staci's mouth. When he did, everyone was relieved as they didn't have to hear Staci talking for some more hours.

Chris just shrugged as another vehicle appeared and out came…

-"And here's Anne Maria!"

As she stepped out, she was spraying her hair (as always), which made everyone cough (and even some were going to faint).

-"E-*cough*Enough!*cough*"-Cough-yelled Chris.

Anne Maria's can ran out of spray; which made everyone sigh in relief…that is, until she took out another can and started spraying her hair again.

After some minutes, everyone got used to it and Chris was able to introduce the next contestant.

-"And her comes silent genius…B!"

Beverly stepped out of the vehicle and only waved his hand at the people he knew.

-"O…kay? When are you gonna talk, dude?"-Chris impatiently-glared-and-asked B.

B just shrugged.

Chris rolled his eyes and decided to introduce the next victim.

-"Here's the best camper-chef in the whole world…DJ!"

Every TDI contestant cheered as they remembered how DJ used to cook some of the meals they were forced to eat. Plus, who wouldn't like DJ? And his food?

-"Yeah, yeah…Stop looking at him and pay attention to me!"-complained Chris. He then cleared his throat.-"And here's I-date-a-mutant…I mean, I-date-an-EX-mutant…Sam!"

Sam was playing videogames as he got out of the Lame-O-Sine and didn't even stop playing when he spotted Dakota.

-"Yes! Level 56!"

Dakota sighed as her boyfriend didn't even wave at her.

Chris made another note-to-self about banning videogames or something like that, when a Lame-O-Sine appeared.

-"Next: Scott!"

Scott stepped out and looked around himself. He then shivered.

-"H-Hey Chris… Is F-Fang h-here?"

Chris shrugged.-"Don't know, don't care…"

Scott just gulped in fear as he walked over to Courtney.

-"Oh well; now it's time to say hello to…oh no!"

Wanna know why Chris said 'oh no'? Well; the answer is simple: _someone_ had just arrived, and that _someone_ was…

-"And Blaineley is back!"-SHE shouted.

Every TDWT contestant froze in place as they heard the all-too-familiar voice.

-"Oh no, please tell me it isn't…"-started Courtney.

-"BLAINELEY!"-Bridgette finished.

Many started running around in circles as others screamed; others more fainted and the rest just stood there, confused.

As they all looked over to Chris, they saw him discussing with Blaineley about 'who was best', 'that Chris was ugly' and 'that Blaineley is just a loser-contestant'…

As Owen watched this, he saw a Lame-O-Sine approaching and decided to…you know, introduce the next contestant.

-"Hehe, and here's my good ol' pal…Al!"

Dead Donkey stepped out of the vehicle, looking pissed-off and was about to punch Owen when Chris yelled:

-"Hey! I'm the only one that can do that!"

-"No,_ I_ should be the one doing that!"

-"Shut up, Blaineley! You're just a contestant, not a host, nor co-host!"

And they started discussing again. Alejandro just lost interest in punching Owen and walked away.

Another Lame-O-Sine approached, and, as Chris and Blaineley were still arguing, Owen decided to do it 1 more time.

-"And here comes!...Yeah, I don't know who he is…"

-"What?! Don't you sha-know the Sha-Lightning?!"

-"Who?"

-"Ugh…no sha-cool man!"

-"Hey, what is he doing here?"-Jo demanded to know.

-"ALL THE STARS, remember?"-Chris shouted and continued arguing with Blaineley.

-"Ugh…"

Lightning glared at Jo while she complained about not wanting to be in a team with him.

Another vehicle appeared in the distance and everyone stared at one another, not wanting to present the next camper nor to interrupt the fight between Chris and Blaineley.

Just then, Chef appeared with another tranquilizer gun and shoot at Chris and Blaineley.

-"Chef!"-Gwen yelled.

-"Relax, maggots. This darts will not last as long as Dawn's ones"-he pointed to Eva, who was still in the floor-"besides, now it's the perfect time for me to practice introducing people…"-he cleared his throat-"And here is the Queen Bee (*cough*Queen of Mean*cough*)…Heather!"

Heather stepped out of the Lame-O-Sine and looked disgusted at Chris and Blaineley (who had drool falling out of their mouths) and walked away from them. Her and Al stared at one another for some time before looking away with red cheeks.

-"O…kay? Now, say 'hi' to…Cody!"

Cody walked out of the vehicle, saying 'hi's and making hi-fives while trying to show off to the TDRI ladies.

Just then, Noah woke up and saw how many people had arrived.

-"Ugh, my head…h-how much time did I pass out?"

Owen looked at him and said excitedly: "Noah!"

He ran to hug him but Burromuerto put his foot in front of him and he tripped.

-"Yeah, yeah…stop fooling around and let me introduce the next camper"-Chef said as he rolled his eyes-"And here's crazy-stalker-fan-girl…Sierra!"

At hearing that name, Cody's eyes widened as he whispered: "oh no…"

-"EEEEE! Cody!"-The next thing Cody knew was that he was tackled by a purple-haired girl.

-"S-Sierra…D-Do y-you r-remember th-the 'only-f-friends' th-thing?..."

-"Oh, yeah. Whoopsies…"-And she let Cody breath again.

-"And now, ex-feral: Ezekiel!"

-"Yo, yo, yo; The Zeke is back!"

-"Umm…I thought he…you know, turned feral and stole my money"-Heather said.

-"Yeah, yeah; remember that MPD kid who won last season? He used part of his money to help this guy…How? I don't know"-explained Chef.

-"Wait, MPD kid? Do you mean…Mike?"-Cam asked.

-"Yeah, yeah; whatever…"

-"I wonder where he is…I haven't heard of him since…I don't know"-Cam whispered. Dawn patted his back while Brick started to sweat and nervously bit his lip.

-"Anyway, here's-"

-"Aww…my head…"

Chef's eyes widened.-"Ch-Chris?"

-"What the-? Where am I? And most importantly, what happened?"

-"Umm…you…fell asleep while arguing with Blaineley and…umm…I…I had to continue with the introductions so…umm…"

-"What?! You know what? I want an explanation later…"-He then looked around to see who else had arrived; as he saw he just missed 4 introductions, he sighed in relief and was going to address Chef when he saw Eva stirring.-"Umm…Chef, you may want to do sth about…her"-and he pointed to Eva.

Chef looked at her and nodded, walking away to get something.

-"So…now that I'm back, it's time to introduce the biggest sweetheart EVER (who destroyed my cottage *sniff*): Duncan!"

Instead of a Lame-O-Sine appearing, it was a police car. Duncan got out of it with cuffs in his hands and a policeman gave the keys to Chris; when he got the keys, the policeman returned to the car and drove off.

-"So, do you still enjoy being a bad-boy?"-Gwen teased.

-"Not now Gwen…"-Duncan replied.

Chris took the keys and opened Duncan's cuffs, which he then picked up. Then, he walked over to the now-stirring Blaineley and put the cuffs on her wrists; then, he locked them and threw the keys to the water; where Fang appeared and ate the keys (which made Scott scream and almost faint).

Before anyone could question his actions, Chef returned with a straitjacket and put it on Eva. When he did, though; Chris then told him:

-"You know, maybe we need another one, just in case…SHE gets rid of the cuffs."

Chef rolled his eyes but still nodded. He walked away just as Eva woke up.

-"What the-? What did you do to me?!"-she shouted, trying to get rid of the straitjacket, but couldn't.

Everyone backed away from her as Blaineley also woke up.

-"What?! Why do I have cuffs?! CHRIS!"

-"You know, Blaineley; I'm right here; no need to shout…"

Blaineley was going to attack Chris when Chef returned and put the straitjacket on her; this action caught her off guard; that's why she couldn't stop Chef from restraining her.

-"Great. Now that that problem is solved, it's time to greet the next contestant. This girl has made the TDI and TDRI casts famous again; although this action made her lose someone 'special' and some…friendships…"-Chris then looked at Sam, who was paying no attention to him, but playing his game-"Anyway, she's famous everywhere and I'm sure ALL of you know her. Here she is: Zoey!"

A Lame-O-Sine appeared during his speech and, when he finished it, the door slowly opened; and out stepped a nervous Zoey, rubbing her arm, looking at the ground. She then looked at everyone in front of her and she gave a small smile with a wave and a 'hi'.

Her friends then went over to her and hug her while the non-friends (except Sam-and the villains, of course-) looked at her with sorrow. They all heard her story (well, HER side of the story, in other words, the FALSE one) and couldn't help but feel pity for her (and anger towards HIM, of course).

After some minutes of 'I'm okay, thanks' and 'Don't worry. I'll be fine'. Chris decided to announce the next contestant.

-"Yeah, yeah…enough of the love and friendship here…It's Total Drama, NOT Total Friendship; so-"

-"Hey! That's MY phrase!"-shouted Courtney.

-"Bla, bla…It now belongs to me…So, from now on, I'M the only one that can say it"

-"What? Why?!"-Courtney demanded.

-"*cough*copyright*cough*"

Courtney glared at him while restraining herself from punching him.

-"Okay, okay; now, say 'hi' to…Izzy!"

Zoey immediately turned around at hearing that name, waiting for a Lame-O-Sine to appear (or the police…). But none of those came.

After a few seconds of raising an eyebrow, she then heard someone laughing and turned towards the trees surrounding them; 0.78 seconds later, Izzy appeared swinging in a vine and heading towards them.

But, in the last second, she jumped and landed in front of Zoey.

-"Heeeeey….."-she said.

Zoey just said: "Umm…hi?"

-"Hey Zoey, you're not gonna believe this!"-before anyone could say anything, Izzy started narrating her little adventure-"So, there was I, looking at the newspaper to see about dogs in adoption, when suddenly, I heard some people talking about I don't know what, I think they said something about cowboy-aliens eating their houses; I don't know, the thing is, I went to the shop and people look weirdly at me; I then-"-Izzy was like that for…what? 10 minutes? When she FINALLY finished; many were sleeping. Which is why Chris took out a louspeaker and everyone woke up.

-"So…"-Zoey started-"To resume it, you ended up being the representant of a…what?"

-"Of a guitarist; I don't really know who he is; the only thing I know is that he's important…"-Izzy answered.

-"Wait, but shouldn't you be somewhere else? I mean, you should be very busy…so, couldn't Chris, you know, leave you at your 'job'?"

-"Ha! Not in a million years! I wouldn't miss this opportunity to torture you all. Besides, EVERYONE has to compete, if you want, though, you can make it so you're the first eliminated"-Chris shrugged-"But it would be BORING; so, please, just play the game, and when your team see you as useless and eliminate you, you can go home, but, until then…"-he then pressed a button in a remote, which made a piano fell just in front of the campers.

Chris just laughed as everyone's eyes were widened and looked like they were going to faint.

-"HA! You're faces are priceless!"-And he started laughing. After some minutes, he calmed down and cleared his throat.-"Okay, now, it's time to say hi to I-write-awesome-songs-but-I-somehow-got-cheated-off-the-game-in-the-2-times-I-competed…Trent!"

You know who stepped out of the Lame-O-Sine; so I won't say it. Anyway, he got out of the vehicle with his guitar and walked over to Gwen while Katie and Sadie said "Eeeeeee!…" in unison (in case you're asking, they DID get rid of the tape-unlike Stacie-).

-"Hi"-he said.

-"Hi"-she replied. Both of them were blushing.

Chris rolled his eyes and counted them.

-"35, 36, 37, 38…"-he muttered.-"So…there's missing…"-he trailed off when he heard a horn.

It got the campers attention as the sound it made was a little bit different.

-"Okay then, here comes plain boring guitarist-"

-"Wait, Trent's already here (and he's not boring, by the way); so, what do you mean, then, by 'here comes plain boring guitarist'?"-Gwen interrupted and asked.

Chris raised an eyebrow as he took a card from his pocket and began to read it.-"Oh yeah, my bad, I forgot to say that at musician-boy's introduction"-He then cleared his throat.-"So, here comes…"

He trailed off when about 6 police cars passed in front of all of them. They could only stare at them in awe. Why were there many police cars? The only thing to make so much police to come was for…security…

Chris raised an eyebrow as he whispered.-"And I thought they said he would only need **1** police car and that's all…"

Zoey barely heard him, but she then remembered that there was only 1 camper left to come…-"Mike…"-she whispered.

After other 4 police cars passed, another vehicle appeared, and, although it looked like a Lame-O-Sine, there was something…particular about it…

Chris cleared his throat as the Sasquatchanakwa (who was the driver) stepped out of the Lame-O-Sine as it stopped and walked over to where Chris was (which was, of course, near the passenger's door).

-"And here he is…Mike!"

The Sasquatchanakwa carefully, VERY carefully, opened the door…

…

…

…

And everyone gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN-DUN<strong>

**Yay! Cliffhanger! Don't you guys like it? I certainly do, especially when you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see why everyone gasped… :3**

***the TD contestants that invaded my house stare at me***

**What?**

***they continue staring***

**Wh-why are you staring at me like th-that?**

***staring…***

**…**

**…**

**Ahh! Wait! No! Stop! *covers face while tomatoes are being thrown***

**It was just a joke! A joke!**

***they stop ***

**"****Really?"**

**Nope! *activates a trap which makes them fall down a DEEP hole***

**Heh, bye guys! See you on 2 years!**

***walks around innocently, when, suddenly, bumps into readers***

**Umm…hi… *stutters***

***readers also glare and slowly take out more tomatoes***

**N-no, no, no, no, no…NOOO *runs away while tomatoes blind her***

**…**

**…**

**…**

**(Shows a cave with a computer and a bed)**

**Come on, come on…I gotta…ugh, how do I make fire?! *growls* stupid rocks…**

**(Suddenly, a flashlight is turned on)**

***gasps* H-How'd you find m-me?**

***readers slowly take out MORE tomatoes***

**NO! Okay, fine, fine... You caught me! I was joking!**

***still glare and take aim***

***gasps, again* No, I SWEAR! I was j-just messing w-with you… H-here, I'll prove it!**

**…**

* * *

><p>All of them could only stare at the boy in front of them; was he really Mike? He looked NOTHING like him…<p>

Well…in a way…he had the same tan skin, the same spiky hair; EVERYTHING…But…he didn't completely dress like him, he didn't ACT like him…it's as if he WAS, but still WASN'T Mike…

Chris cleared his throat and addressed Mike.-"Hey Mike, how ya' doing?"

Mike lowered his sunglasses and looked at him; he then said:

-"I'll call you later, Paul"-and he ended the call he was making.

He then looked at everyone else there, briefly paying attention to anyone.

-"Did you get the message?"-he asked instead.

Chris slightly frowned when yet another contestant ignored him (or, well, his question); but still answered him:

-"Yes…"

-"Good…"

Everyone frowned in confusion when, suddenly, the gold-limousine departed, followed by other 10 police cars from behind it.

Zoey was the first one to get past her stupor:

-"H-How…?"

And Izzy followed:

-"W-What?"

While Mike just raised an eyebrow.

-"So, it's…"-he began.

-"Izzy"-Chris finished.

Everyone looked even more confused when Gwen suddenly asked.

-"Umm…can someone tell me what's going on?"

Chris cleared his throat.-"Well…you may remember what Izzy told you, right?"

Everyone nodded.

-"Well…you'll see…umm…to make this short: Izzy, Mike here is your client"

Everyone gasped.

-"Wait, what? You mean that…that she wasn't lying?"-Noah said in disbelief.

-"Why would I lie?"-Izzy asked.

-"Yeah, she's not Stacie"-Jo retorted.

-"Mmphf!"-Stacie…said?

-"Besides…MY client is that guitarist dude of that band whose name I forgot…"

Chris was going to answer when Mike cut him off.

-"And I am…"

Izzy looked unsure.

-"Oh yeah? Then where's your guitar?"-Heather asked-in-a-mean-way.

Chef (who had unexpectedly disappeared for a moment), had returned (from who-knows-where) and was holding something…

Something anyone (even someone with a brain as small as Lightning-well, maybe not THAT small-) recognized. But there was someone who recognized that thing Chef was holding even more…

And that someone was Trent.

And he gasped.

-"Oh my God! Is it what I think it is?!"

Mike just smirked as Chef opened the thing.

Trent's eyes widened more as he saw Mike take out the most beautiful electric-guitar he had ever seen. Its vivid red color made it look shiny as the Sun's rays fell on it. The gold decoration on the guitar spoke of how wealthy the owner should be. And how it looked as if it was new made everyone realize just how much he took care of it (or maybe it was just really new).

Everyone just stared in awe as they saw Mike return the guitar to its ruby-and-gold-made case.

-"You know"-Mike told the other teens-"that is actually one of the 5 I have; and…well…I have to say it's my favorite one; of course, it isn't as expensive as the others; but it's just my favorite"-he then had a thoughtful expression on his face-"Now that I think about it; that's actually the one I use the most"

-"Wait!"-Trent asked without-breath.-"You're saying that it REALLY isn't new?"

-"Of course not; why would I bring a new guitar here? Besides, believe it or not; I left my most expensive things back…home…."-he had a thoughtful expression for some seconds before he shook it off.-"Anyway, can we get this over with? I would really like to rest"-he said in an impatient tone.

Even though his uncertainty with the word 'home' didn't go unnoticed by some campers; Chris had a busy schedule at torturing campers, so, before anyone could question him, Chris decided to speak up.

-"Well…first of all, I'm gonna show you your…cabins… and teams. Though, as we ran out of time…"

Everyone groaned while Chris cleared his throat. They all knew what that meant…

-"Wanna know the teams for this new season? Wanna know how all the guys here are gonna wish this season had never created?"-he smirked.-"Oh, but what about the campers individually? Are Gwen and Trent's relationship going to last? 'cause dude, we all saw the news where they said you know…they broke up (again)…Oh, will anyone ever find about Zoey's…lies?-"

-"Hey!"

Chris rolled his eyes.-"Will Stacie and Zeke last this time? And most importantly, what happened to Mike? Find the answers to all this questions (well, maybe NOT all) next time on TOTAL…DRAMA…RETURN OF THE STARS!"

And…darkness…

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, long chappie...<strong>

**Oh, hey! Have you finish reading? Heh, thought you would take more time...heh, heh...**

**Anyway, sorry if there are any mistakes, this has been in my computer since...August? But decided to post it until after I finish EP, but you know...Circumstances... *ahem* My story doesn't show :/**

**Anyway, hope you had liked it and...well...err...Happy Halloween?**

**"It was yesterday, genius"**

**Really? Meh, better later than never...I think...**

**"*rolls eyes* And they call me crazy"**

**That hurt...Anyway, what'd ya think? Shall I make a story of what happened to Mike?**

**"You do realise that will make 3 stories going on at the same time, right?"**

**No if I make it a one-shot... :P**

**"But you won't plan doing it like that..."**

**Hey! No spoilers! *takes out the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick***

**"That wasn't a spoiler!"**

**For me it was! (Starts chasing Izzy around)**

**PS: Doesn't the word "mature" makes you laugh? XD**


	2. Race to the Cliff Part 1

**WHOAH! That many?! *staring at the computer* Huh...now I know what I do in my free time...**

***turns around and notices you* Oh! Hi! I was just...looking at my plans for future stories... hehe...you wanna see them? Here they are:**

**-**13** Danny Phantom fics**

**-**1** Danny Phantom+Eragon crossover fic**

**-**6** Danny Phantom+Fairly Odd Parents crossover fics**

**-**6** Danganronpa fics**

**-**2** Dinosaur King fics**

**-**6** Teen Titans+Danny Phantom crossover fics**

**-**1** Danny Phantom+Danganronpa crossover fic**

**-**4** Total Drama fics**

**-**1** Star Wars fic**

**-PLUS the ones whose synopsis are in my profile...**

**Yup, I have no life :P Hehe... Oh, and don't forget the one-shots, which are...6? More or less...**

**That means...umm...40? 50? fics and one-shots? More or less...*mutters* Plus the ones who will later occur to me...yeah...there are MANY stories. Oh! And I forgot about 1 which I wrote in another notebook, it's of TD... (Good thing I have started to work on some of them, huh?)**

**Anyway...now is time for...announcements! (Ok, maybe they aren't exactly that...) XD**

**...**

**But before that...I want to say...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MONTH PIZZAWIZZ! :D (Oh, wait, that was last month, hehe...)**

**Hope you had loads of presents, 'cause I never get anything :P Well...only clothes...but I have too many!**

**Anyway...along with this chappie, I'm gonna give you this *takes out a birthday present* Hope you like candy houses :3 Took a lot of time to prepare...**

**Wait...**

**I just...Did I just...*facepalm* I'm not supposed to tell you what is inside! *bangs head repeatedly***

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Phew, now I'm better... *has a big bump on head***

**Now...my beautiful announcements :D...:**

**1. Remember to read "Fame isn't worth it" first so you can understand the story better :3**

**2. There are no TD contestants in my house anymore, they will return though, when you eliminate them (yep, remember you're the ones who chose who goes, stays, returns, bla bla; you get the point); so...until then, I'll introduce you to my partner here who'll make me company until the TD dudes arrive...a big applause for...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**MR LEFTOVER PIZZA!**

***holds a plate with a pizza that had a face painted with Sharpie* So...Mr Pizza...do you want to say sth to the readers here?**

**"..."**

***sniff* Beautiful words *sniff* ;(**

**3. There's a part where _something_ happens to a _certain_ _someone _when they're walking through the woods; you'll know who and what I'm talking about *wink, wink* ;) Oh, and that same person will see some of their ideas also (you know what ideas I'm talking about :P)**

**4. Thanks so much 4 your favorites, follows and reviews :D It makes my day; in fact...virtual brownies 4 everyone! :3**

**5. Well...hope you enjoy this chapter! They aren't easy to make, ya' know...**

**Anyway, can you please be so kind as to say the disclaimer, Mr Pizza?**

**"..."**

**Thanks! Well, on with the story...**

**(PS: Hoppe u hadd aa wanderfull vad garmmar moonthz :D) Bad grammar month=November, don't forget that! :D**

* * *

><p>-"Last time on Total Drama Return of the Stars..."-A too-well-known voice said as the screen faded from black to an image of the poor-who-didn't-deserve-this-campers.-"We greeted the 39 contestants of the first 5 seasons; and they showed us how much everything changed since we last saw them"-The last part was said in a bit of mocking tone.-"Relationships getting stronger" The screen showed Katie and Sadie squealing. "Others...not much" Sam ignoring Dakota. "People that have longed to see each other have reunited" Lindsay and Beth hugging each other. "And losers hated by everyone, including yours truly, who people don't really care about have reunited with their enemies" Chris and Blaineley are shown getting into an argument; the screen suddenly changes to one where both Chris and Blaineley are shown sleeping (knocked out) with drool falling out of their mouths. "Love pro-Hey! Who put that?!"-The screen zooms out to see Chris sitting in what looked like a throne with many pictures of him around (scary...). He was inside a 5-stars resort, specifically, in the spa section.-"Whoever put that...I swear heshe's getting fired!"-Too bad at that moment an intern decided to enter the room...-"YOU!"-And even worse...Chris saw him...-"You're fired!"-At first, the intern looked shocked.

That is, until Chris took out a big baseball bat; he then ran away, screaming, with face filled with a terrified expression.-"Ahem...Let's forget about the unimportant ex-intern, shall we?"-Chris then took out a lemonade from nowhere and continued-"Anyway, will the friendships continue? Will people start making revenge plans? Which friendships will break apart? And which ones will be formed? Will we learn the truth about what happened to Mike? And will people find out about Zoey lying? Find out the answer to those and more questions on TOTAL...DRAMA...RETURN OF THE STARS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Bla, bla INTRO yadda, yadda...<strong>

* * *

><p>The contestants are where we left them last time, the difference is that Blaineley no longer had the straightjacket and cuffs (she made a deal: she doesn't attack Chris, she'll be able to host some episodes after her elimination); all (or majority...nahh...all) the 38 contestants were staring at the 39th, Mike. He was texting in his phone seemingly oblivious to the stares directed at him. Suddenly, Chris returned.<p>

-"And...we're back!"-The campers attention then turned to him.

-"What do you mean 'we're back'? It hasn't even been 10 minutes!"-Asked and exclaimed, no, more like _demanded_ Heather.

-"Yeah...it's only been 7 minutes..."-Cameron said.

-"Oh well...If you want to be here until mid-night; the time when you'll eat and get rest..."-After a chorus of 'NO's, he chuckled and continued.-"Well then, stop complaining and let me continue. Ahem, as I was going to say before they rudely interrupted me..."-Many rolled their eyes.-"We're going to have our first challenge right now, after that, we'll define the teams, and THEN you can rest...well, AFTER the Elimination Ceremony..."

There were many gasps.

-"B-but...we have just arrived!"-Cried Sadie.

-"Yeah! That's just...totally wrong!"-Katie exclaimed.

Chris just rolled his eyes.-"And? I'm the ones making the rules here; so _deal with it_...You know, I can actually eliminate you right now"

There was no place left to argue.

-"No more objections? good...Anyway, you're first challenge is...race to the top of the cliff; the last one there has to run 3 laps around the island AND his/her new team (which will be introduced later) will lose; so...GO!"

Immediately, everyone started running as fast as they could, because, seriously, who wanted to run 3 laps around the island?

* * *

><p><span>*Static*<span>

**Confessional: OWEN **

_-"Ok, before I talk about my bad physical condition for the first challenge and how I'm sad I didn't participate last season, I have to say this: My first confessional in this new season! Oh, you don't know how excited I am!" *farts* "Oops, hehe..." *stands up and farts more*._

*Static*

**Confessional: ALEJANDRO**

_*starts opening his mouth when he smells the outhouse and is about to puke*_

*Static*

**Confessional: MIKE**

_*enters the outhouse, takes a deep breath, coughs repeatedly and almost faints*_

*Static*

**Confessional: Blaineley**

_*is shown at the door, trying desperately to open it 'cause it somehow got stuck while covering her nose with her hand*_

*Static*

**Confessional: CHRIS**

_*is wearing a hazmat suit*_

_-"Ok, since Owen was the first 1 to use this after he apparently ate MANY beans cans before arriving at the show, the confessional will remain unusable until further notice."_

_*takes out a "Don't Enter" tape*_

*Static*

* * *

><p>Jo, Brick, Eva and Lightning all were in the lead; Jo and Eva being more competitive than ever trying to win over the other; of course, Eva having the straightjacket gave her a little disadvantage, but she still continued to race with Jo, even when she was slowly leaving her behind.<p>

After them, where the other contestants, all trying to not be the last one.

Suddenly, they came upon a part of the forest where the path was divided in 3.

-"Umm...now what?"-Geoff asked.

-"'Now what?' Now you chose which path you go, jeez, I thought you were smarter..."-A voice above them said. They all looked up to see Chris in a helicopter with a megaphone in hand.

-"Hey!"-Geoff cried out indignantly. Of course, Chris ignored him and flew away before the other campers could ask any questions.

-"Whatever, I'm gonna keep going"-Jo said and went to the left path.

Before anyone could speak, Eva went straight to the right path muttering about not wanting to lose to Jo.

After that, Lightning went to the left one. Mike suddenly took a step forward and went to the middle one; Brick also went there.

The others just stood there a few minutes, looked at each other and, shrugging, took different paths.

Ezekiel took a step forward and, being...you know, Ezekiel, took Eva's path. Scott, trying to be brave, also took Eva's path. Alejandro shrugged and he and Heather took the left path. Owen saw this and said: "Noah, buddy, if Al took that path, then let's take it!"-He then took Mr. Coconut and threw Noah over his shoulder and followed Dead-Donkey. Zoey and Izzy, after passing over the shock, took the middle path. Sam also took that; and of course, Dakota, trying to make amends with her boyfriend, also took that one. Dawn decided to take the right one; and so did B, Anne Maria and Blaineley. Justin took a mirror out of nowhere and walked towards the left path. Katie and Sadie, after too much talking, took the left one. Cameron wanted to know what happened to Mike, so he took the middle one. Gwen just decided that were Cam goes, she goes; so she and Trent also took the middle one. Cody wanted another opportunity with Gwen, so he also took the middle one; and Sierra follows Cody everywhere, so...you know which path she took. Tyler, being Tyler, took the right path (AKA Eva's path); Lindsay followed her boyfriend, and Beth followed her friend. Bridgette, I don't know what she was thinking, but decided to take a step towards Eva's Path of Doom. LeShawna decided to protect her friend and went that path. Harold followed LeShawna and Geoff followed Bridgette. DJ and Courtney, being the friends, gulped and took the right path. Duncan decided to take the middle path. Stacie, being the only one left, took the left one.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Left Path<span>****-Jo, Lightning, Alejandro, Heather, Owen, Mr. Coconut, Noah, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Stacie.**

Jo and Lightning were competing against each other; obviously, Jo was winning.

Meanwhile, Heather and Burromuerto were talking about strategies and all that boring stuff.

Owen was still carrying Noah and Mr. Coconut. Noah sighed after his 87th time trying to convince Owen to put him down; he then decided that it was better being carried than having to walk, anyway...

At least until Owen farted.

Justin wasn't running, claiming that people like him didn't run or he'll ruin his "beautiful" face.

Katie and Sadie were talking to Stacie; she said very interesting stories (in their opinion, of course) and decided that she would be a great friend.

Suddenly, they heard a girly screamed ahead; they started running and when they got there, they saw Heather, Owen, Noah, Mr. Coconut and Justin there, staring at something. When they saw what they were staring at, they gasped. Jo and Lightning were tied to a tree, covered in...umm...let's just say they were covered in something.

Then, Lightning screamed. A few seconds passed...and everyone started laughing. It turns out, that girly scream belonged to him.

-"Just shut up and get us out of here!"-Jo shouted.

Everyone stopped laughing, looked at each other and shrugged.

-"Sorry, but it's a race, remember? Every man for himself..."-Al said and walked away, with Heather behind him.

The others also shrugged and also walked away, leaving the other 2 saying profanities. They hadn't walked 3 steps, when suddenly, Al and Heather fell down a hole with dirty water in the bottom. Just then, a voice said:

-"Haha! You thought I was actually gonna leave you walk around so easily? The place is full of-"

And then, Owen (with Noah and Mr. Coconut) fell in a quicksand.

-"HELP!"

-"Haha! Oh well, I think you now know..."-Chris's voice said and then left.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Middle Path<span>****-Mike, Brick, Zoey, Izzy, Sam, Dakota, Cameron, Gwen, Trent, Cody, Sierra and Duncan.**

Zoey and Izzy were running, trying to catch up with Mike and Brick, who were very far ahead.

Sam was trying to lose Dakota. Cameron was trying to run to also catch up with Mike. Gwen and Trent were just talking and walking, not minding if they were the last ones to get there. Cody was stalking Gwen, and Sierra was stalking him. Duncan was just running, trying to be (if possible) the first one to get to the cliff.

Suddenly, Zoey tripped. Izzy caught her; but none of them saw the big log heading their way.

Just as it was about to impact on its target, someone pushed them and they were saved from being crushed.

When they stood up, they saw...yup, you guessed:

Duncan.

-"Th-thanks, Duncan"-Zoey stuttered.

Duncan widened his eyes and face-palmed.

-"Oh man..."-he muttered.

Then, a tree fell down in front of them, cutting their path.

The 3 turned their heads towards it and groaned. Now what?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Right Path<span>****-Eva, Ezekiel, Scott, Dawn, B, Anne Maria, Blaineley, Tyler, Lindsay, Beth, Bridgette, LeShawna, Harold, Geoff, DJ and Courtney.**

Eva was in the lead (obviously). Ezekiel was just fooling around. Scott...was being Scott. Anne Maria and Blaineley were arguing about who had the best hair. Tyler, Lindsay and Beth were just being themselves. Bridgette had caught up with Dawn and B, who were "talking". LeShawna was trying to lose Harold. And DJ and Courtney were searching for Geoff, who, even when he had the path in front of him, apparently got lost trying to find a shortcut to get to Bridgette.

Suddenly, they heard a scream, and, believing it was Geoff, they ran towards the sound.

But they didn't expect what they found there.

Scott apparently had tripped and fell in a thorn of bushes, no wait...cactus? Maybe both...Whatever he fell in, it was sharp...and it will leave a mark. Of course, they cringed.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Left Path<span>**

Stacie, Katie and Sadie had no other choice but to help the others (including Jo and Lightning). I mean, they were the good guys, not the antagonists, so... Oh, and if you're wondering about Justin, well...did you actually expect him to help?!

Anyway, after freeing everyone, they decided to stick together; that way, if something happened, they would have each other to help.

So...with that in mind, they started walking forwards. After 5 steps, a plane fell down and blocked their path** (A/N: Yeah, I know what you're thinking: 'A plane?! Seriously?!' And my answer is this: Stranger things have happened in TD)**; everyone groaned and started searching for a path to round the plane (Yeah, and that includes Justin this time).

* * *

><p><strong><span>Middle Path<span>**

While they were waiting for the others to catch up with them, Zoey, Izzy and Duncan have tried to find a way around the tree, but it was so tall, thick and heavy to walk around, climb or move out of the way.

The others had finally caught up with the 3; and they started complaining about their blocked path.

They tried everything before they finally gave up.

-"Now what?"-asked Cody.

-"Well...I guess...we'll have to return and take another path..."-said Zoey. Everyone groaned and complained while they turned around and walk towards where they came from.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Right Path<span>**

After spending too much time trying to get the sharp thingies off Scott, the 13 contestants (remember, Eva is far ahead and Geoff is lost, and yes, Anne Maria and Blaineley surprisingly helped)rubbed their hands, they had small cuts for trying to take those thingies off.

After a while, they started walking again; B actually had to help Scott walk... Ezekiel...just...was doing Ezekiel stuff; Dawn and Bridgette were talking; Anne Maria and Blaineley continued their argument; Tyler, Lindsay and Beth...you know, talking; LeShawna was telling Harold she needed space; and DJ and Courtney (after making sure her boyfriend was okay) were still searching for Geoff.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Left Path<span>**

The campers decided to return to where they came from, since they didn't actually have a way to pass that plane.

Of course, Jo and Lightning were running to not be the last ones (and be the first one); and Katie, Sadie, Stacie and Justin were the last ones.

Owen was still carrying Noah and Mr Coconut, but...well...Noah was unconscious because, you know, Owen's farts are kinda...yeah...you get the point.

Oh, and Al and Heather were behind Lightning and Jo, waiting to see how to cheat and be the first ones at the top of the cliff.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Intersection AKA The part where the path divides into 3<span>**

Jo and Lightning were still running, Jo was in the lead, though; suddenly, she bumped into someone and fell down, Lightning, who was right behind her, tripped and fell on top of Jo and the person she bumped into: Duncan.

-"Hey! What are you doing here?!"-Jo shouted as the 3 stood up.

-"Isn't it obvious? We're taking another path"-Duncan said, crossing his arms.

-"'We'?"

Just then, the other 9 contestants who had took the middle path and couldn't pass the tree appeared.

-"And what made you return Soft-Boy?"

Duncan decided to ignore the nickname.-"Well...this huge tree fell down and blocked our path. What about you, Man-Girl?"

Jo's eye twitched at the nickname, but still answered.-"Something blocking our path too, but bigger and more illogical than a tree..."

-"Care to explain?"

-"A plane"

After that, everything went silent, that is, until Jo scoffed.-"Well, I'm going now, I don't want to be stuck with you more than necessarily"-And she left towards the right path.

-"Wait!"-Owen shouted.-"What about the 'sticking together'?"

-"I won't wait for you, losers, I'm gonna win and you won't delay me!"-she shouted as she disappeared in the trees.

The others (except Lightning, Heather and Burromuerto, who went immediately to the right path, not wanting to lose to Jo) just looked at each other.

After some seconds of staring, an intercom nearby cracked to life, startling the teens.

-"And you're just gonna stare at each other forever? C'mon! It's a race, 'member?"

Everyone actually forgot it was a race and all ran to the right path (yeah, this time, they were all tired and didn't want to lose-in other words, they didn't want to be the last place and run 3 laps around the island-).

* * *

><p><strong><span>Right Path<span>**

-"Bridgette!...BRIDGETTE?!...BRIDGETTE!"

A voice rang around the woods, you obviously know who that voice belongs to. It turns out he finally decided to call for Bridgette instead of walking aimlessly around the woods.

Bridgette was actually talking with Dawn about fortune, when they heard the voice.

-"Geoff?"-Bridgette asked aloud and raised an eyebrow.

Just then, DJ and Courtney suddenly caught up with them and told Bridgette about Geoff.

A bird suddenly flew nearby and perched on Dawn's shoulder and apparently sang on her ear. She suddenly pointed to a certain direction and said-"My little friend here says your boyfriend needs your help, he's kinda...stuck". She then gave a small "thanks" to the bird and it flew off.

All of them decided to forget about the fact Dawn actually talked to a bird and went to the direction Dawn pointed.

Then, Bridgette turned around and said:

-"Thanks, but...what do you mean by 'stuck'?"

Dawn smirked.-"You'll find out soon...but you better hurry"

Bridgette nodded and started running again to search for her boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Middle Path<span>**

Brick and Mike **(A/N: Did you forget about them? :P) **had just arrived at the top of the cliff, both looking exhausted and with turtle bite marks all over them, they smell like skunk and garbage, and had their clothes wet; Brick had mouse traps in his left ear and pants (and a few on his shirt), and a turtle in his right ear; whereas Mike had a skunk resting in his shoulder, had a banana peel on his head with a rat next to it, and ragged clothes, with something brown in what was left of his shirt.

-"And the first ones: Brick and Mike! Congratulations! You were the only ones who managed to complete the shorter path filled with the most and danger-"

-"Yeah, yeah...can we just go take a shower?"-interrupted Mike.

-"Jeez, why can't you let me finish?"

They rolled their eyes. Chris sighed.

-"You can, _however_, you first need to wait for the other losers, I announce the teams, then you're dismissed to take a shower, unless your team has to go to the Elimination Ceremony"

They groaned.

-"Anyway, as you were the first ones to get here, you get this..."

He handed them some baskets filled with...

-"A new cell-phone? Well...I guess I'll take it, since _someone_ made us swim in a tank filled with sharks and I lost it there"-Mike said. Chris smiled innocently.

-"Bacon!"-Brick started eating, suddenly, the turtle on his right ear decided that his hand looked more appetizing than his ear and...well...you know what happened next.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: I'm not gonna put the "Right Path" thingy; it's the only path left...)**

Eva was still running when a scream resonated throughout the forest; she got distracted and tripped.

-"Ouch!"-she couldn't stand up, 'cause, you know, the straightjacket.

-"Ugh!"-and...she said profanities.

* * *

><p>DJ and Courtney were searching for Geoff; and when they found him...well...let's just say they didn't find him completely.<p>

What do I mean by that, you may ask? Well...you know what happens when you struggle in a quicksand, right?

-"Geoff!"-They gasped.

-"Uhh...h-hi?"-Yeah...only his head and right arm were seen.

Bridgette arrived just then, and she also gasped.

-"Geoff!"

-"H-hey Bridge..."

The 3 then started to search for a way to get Geoff out.

* * *

><p>Jo and Lightning were running as fast as they could, passing many campers and leaving them behind; they were starting to get exhausted when they heard something...<p>

-"...and , the ***beeping noise*** Chris had just to put me the ***beeping noise*** straightjacket!"

Both paused and started walking to catch their breath and to mock Eva.

-"Well, well, look who just tripped..."

-"YOU! What are you doing here?! I thought you chose the other path?!"

-"Well...let's just say there were some... circumstances"

Eva just growled.

-"Hey, look! The other sha-creepy man like Jo is on the floor!"

Both girls-that-look-like-men glared at Lightning and Jo slowly approached him while Eva struggled harder to get free.

Lightning was still laughing and making jokes he didn't notice when Eva broke free of the straightjacket.

* * *

><p>Brick is shown sitting in a rock with Mike bandaging his hand. Their baskets were next to them, with the turtle inside Brick's basket, apparently eating all the food that was there; the rat that was on Mike's head was fighting with the turtle 'cause it also was hungry; and the skunk was still resting on Mike, but this time on his head.<p>

-"Ouch, Lightning won't be okay, will he?"-Chris said as he appeared on the screen.

-"There"-Mike had just finished bandaging Brick's hand and was putting away all the bandages, ointments and all that stuff on his basket (yeah, that also came from his basket).

-"Phew, thanks soldier"-and Brick saluted Mike...with his injured hand.

He screamed. Chris laughed. Mike rolled his eyes and face-palmed.

***Some screaming later***

-"Better?"-Mike said after Brick stopped screaming.

-"Y-Yeah...I may just need some bacon and I'll be fine..."

-"Wait-!"-But it was too late, Brick had already put his hand inside the basket...with the turtle inside...

Chris laughed as Brick shouted again and started running while moving his arms like crazy and trying in vain to get the turtle off his hand without using his injured hand.

-"Anyway...I think it's a good time for a commercial break; ahem, will Brick ever learn? Will the campers EVER get here? What will happen to Lightning? Was Scott's accident just an 'accident'? Why isn't my coffee here yet?! Find out all the answers after the commercial break"

He winked at the camera just as Brick was shown tripping in the background and falling in a cactus.

* * *

><p><strong>Commercials :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Bridgette, Courtney and DJ were shown pulling in a rope.<p>

-"C'mon!"-Bridgette shouted.-"Almost!..."

3 seconds later, Geoff was standing at the edge of the quicksand, with a rope in his hands and with a sheepish expression on his face.

-"Umm...thanks...hehe"

The other 3 just crossed their arms and glared at him.

* * *

><p>Dawn was sitting in a rock, playing with a little squirrel.<p>

Suddenly, Al and Heather ran past her; however, they stopped when they saw she wasn't running or anything.

-"Umm...Earth to Weirdo..."

Dawn ignored Heather.

-"Little Freak...you know it's a race, right? Don't tell me you're just gonna sit there all day..."

Dawn giggled as the squirrel snuggled into her hair.

Heather huffed and Alejandro and her resumed their running.

* * *

><p>Scott and B were resting when suddenly, LeShawna ran past them.<p>

-"I told you I want you as a friend!"-she exclaimed and continued running.

Scott raised an eyebrow, and suddenly, he heard many birds chirping.

-"Huh?"-he looked up to see what was going on...

Bad mistake...

He was bombarded with too much...uhh...you know...bird poop...

***A lot of screaming later***

Scott was covered in bird poop, and had an "I hate this" expression on his face. Suddenly, a twig snapped above him and it fell in his head.

He was so angry he searched around him looking for what _exactly_ had happened; he may not be the smartest person there, but he knew this was no coincidence, falling in a thorn of bushes and cactus, then being bombarded by birds and finally a branch falling on his head? It all seemed...suspicious.

And it couldn't be Chris, if it had been him, B would have also been covered in bird poop without that horror look on his face and apparently wanting to throw up.

He heard footsteps and turned around to see someone running while shouting:

-"LeShawna, wait!"

Scott frowned and glared at the person who had just appeared.

Oh, if he was able to move, that redhead nerdy-weirdo would just see what he was capable of when angry.

* * *

><p>-"Are we there yet?"-asked a tired Sadie.<p>

-"No, we aren't..."-replied Katie for the 63th time.

-"My great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great granduncle invented getting tired; before him, everyone continued pushing past their limits until they d-"

-"You know, you don't need to lie to get friends"

All of them yelped and turned around to see Dawn in that "I know everything" look.

-"I'm not lying!"-said Stacie; then...

-"But my great great great great great great great great great great great great-"

-"Stacie..."-Dawn sighed.-"Can we talk in private just for a moment?"-she asked the 2 BFFFL's.

They looked at each other and shrugged.-"Sure"-they said at the same time and walked away.

When they were far away, Dawn turned to Stacie.

-"Everyone will accept you for who you really are; really, there's no point in lying about your family. Just... be yourself..."

Stacie didn't know what to say, she...it was the first time someone told her that...

-"I know how mistreated you were when younger; it's all over your aura. But...you need to understand, lying won't solve anything..."

Stacie was silent; never in her life had anyone said that to her. She suddenly took a step forward and hugged Dawn and started to cry.

* * *

><p>Cameron was on the floor, sweat dripping down his forehead, his eyelids half-open; meaning he was utterly tired.<p>

Gwen and Trent suddenly came into view, both were talking about how they hated Chris; when they saw Cam on the floor.

-"Cam, you ok?"-asked a concerned Gwen.

-"W...Water!"-and...he passed out.

-"Poor dude..."-Trent said and picked Cam up and carried him bridal style.

* * *

><p>Al and Heather were still running; they were almost at the top of the cliff, they knew it.<p>

They then came across a section of the path that felt...different.

They couldn't explain it, but they felt as if...as if it was dark.

-"Don't you feel like there's something wrong?"-asked Heather to Al.

-"Indeed..."-Al answered slowly.

They took some steps forward and gasped at what they saw:

Eva's straightjacket lying on the floor.

* * *

><p>Owen was carrying Mr Coconut and a-now-awake Noah; they were...what? the last place?<p>

And the worst part is...Owen was farting and poor Noah had to stand it.

-"Ugh...will you stop?!"-shouted-while-complaining Noah.

-"Hehe...oops, sorry Noah, buddy, but..."-and he farted again. -"Ugh...I don't really feel very well..."-and Owen fainted.

Poor Noah was crushed under Owen's weight while Mr Coconut fell off big-guy's hand.

Suddenly, a big bird came down and grabbed Mr Coconut. Noah was too busy trying to get Owen off of him to notice.

* * *

><p>Beth, Lindsay and Tyler were just talking, not paying attention to what was around them.<p>

Then, Tyler tripped.

Lindsay saw this and tried to help him to stand up.

Beth suddenly took notice of something.

-"Uhh...guys?"

-"Not now Diana, help me get Tyson get on his feet"

-"But Lindsay...I think we're...lost..."

-"Nonsense, Tyson won't let us get lost; right Terry?"

-"Umphf..."

-"See?"

None of them noticed the menacing eyes looking towards them hiding in the bushes.

* * *

><p>Zoey and Izzy were chatting.<p>

Behind them, Anne Maria and Blaineley were arguing about the best hairspray.

And behind those 2 was Ezekiel eating some mushrooms.

-"But seriously, I haven't seen him since...umm, you know...the cafeteria incident. I'm...still really sorry about that"

Izzy just replied:

-"It's okay; remember, I forgave you"

-"Thanks. You're a great friend"

Izzy smiled.-"You too"

Zoey also smiled.

-"YOUR HAIR SMELLS LIKE SKUNK!"

-"EXCUSE ME?! AT LEAST MINE DOESN'T SEEM LIKE AN OLD, UGLY AND CHEAP WIG!"

-"OH NO, YOU DIDN'T SAY WHAT I THOUGHT YOU SAID!"

Both groaned.

* * *

><p>Sam was running as fast as he could; which...wasn't THAT fast.<p>

-"Please Sam. I said I was sorry!"-exclaimed Dakota.

But Sam ignored her and continued running.

-"Sam...please..."

He was getting tired, sweat falling down his forehead and he almost tripped.

Suddenly, his vision changed, the world around him seemed to gain a pixel format. It looked as if he was suddenly inside a game...

* * *

><p>-"Ugh...they're taking FOREVER!"<p>

Chris was pacing back and forth.

-"Well, what did you expect, you made that path LONG; so it would take LONGER for them to get here"

-"Shut up, Mike..."

Mike just rolled his eyes and continued bandaging Brick's other hand (who was taking spines off of him with his free injured hand). The turtle was sleeping on Mike's head, next to the skunk and a-now-asleep-rat; apparently, Mike's head was soft or something, 'coz the animals liked to rest there.

Suddenly, something fell on Chris' head.

-"Oww..."-he rubbed his head while picking up what had hit him:

Mr Coconut.

Chris raised an eyebrow and announced.

-"Umm...apparently...uhh...the third place is for...Mr Coconut!"

Both Mike and Brick stopped what they were doing and raised their eyebrows.

-"Huh?"-they...asked in unison.

Chris then took a board from out of nowhere that had the 39 victims' names written on it; with Brick's and Mike's names crossed out. He then also crossed out Mr Coconut's name.

-"Great! 3 down, 36 to go"-he said sarcastically; suddenly, he smirked evilly.

-"Ohh...how about we speed things up?"

The 2 teens looked at each other, Brick gulped, Mike rolled his eyes; but both thought the same:

_"This won't end good"_

-"Anyway...wanna see the campers suffer from what I have in mind? Well...you'll see that after this"

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, hope the chappie was worth the wait :3<strong>

**Anyway, before you throw rotten vegetables at me, I have to tell you that it wasn't my fault, 'k? The chapter turned out longer than I thought; so yeah, it's just "Part 1". Seriously, if I had continued it before posting sth, it would have been like...what? 40 pages long? Plus, you may know I'm accostumed to do small chapters, not this big ones...**

**So yeah, as it turned out longer than I thought, it isn't finished; but I plan to post the next chapter before or on Christmas; if not...umm...you can eat *sniff* Mr Pizza...**

**"...!"**

**I know, but-**

**"...!"**

**Look, I understand, b-**

**"...!"**

**Ouch, that just hurt... Look Mr Pizza, I promise you I won't let them eat you, so you have my word: "I'll post the next chapter before/on X-mas", ok? I promise you, I won't let you get eaten :3**

**"..."**

**Hey! I know the title and the summary suck, but please, let's do a truce...for Christmas?**

**"..."**

**Yay! :D And yeah, I'll change it as soon as I can (and find a better summary).**

**"..."**

**Awesome!**

**Anyway guys...my creativity got lost, so...will you help me find it? :3 It's like a small yellow and purple dinosaur, Triceratops to be exact, with lightsabers as horns; it can turn intangible, invisible, and actually shoots ecto-blasts when it...uhh...farts, it flies, and can turn into a giant black and white T-Rex with psychic powers and red eyes, it has a weird-looking symbol on his left little arm, is very fast for something its size and can create a whole Fang-the-mutant-shark army when it gets angry...Oh, and it tends to destroy warehouses filled with boxes *shrugs* I don't even know why...**

**Oh guys! Before I forget...I'm sorry I hadn't been able to post this chapter sooner, part of it because I still have a little Writer's Block, other part is 'cause exams started last week and they won't end until this Friday, and I really have to study, I can't fail another exam! (TOMORROW'S HISTORY AND I HAVEN'T STUDY! :( D;) D: And the last one is 'cause in my family, around 7 people have their birthdays in da vad gramar monnthz :P**

**Well, I think that's all, so...Mr Pizza and I want you to forgive us (mostly me) 4 any mistakes and to bid you farewell; until next time!**

**"..."**

**PS: Pizzawizz...don't forget to open the present :P :3 (and act as if you don't know what's inside, hehe...) **


	3. Race to the Cliff Part 2

**I know the last time I posted sth was last year, sorry, I feel awful for doing this to you guys; but I'll explain at the end why I didn't post this sooner (please don't eat Mr Pizza! D:) (XD)**

**:/ Ya know...I need an imaginary friend, I feel so lonely...so Brain, start to work!**

**...**

**Oh, and _epicguy_ and _dusk_...of course! I just warn you that I'm not really the best in that kind of stuff; but I'll make my best :3**

**Remember all of you guys: All ideas accepted :3 (Oh, and in case they don't appear in all the fic, remember there's still _Total Drama Heartbreaker_; so...let's say...if your idea is...I don't know...Blaineley and Anne Maria being friends (?) but here they are enemies; in TDH they may be friends and all that :P) **

**Oh, btw, I want to thank pizzawizz for all her/his support and ideas XD I don't know what I would do without you! :D**

**Disclaimer: I'm tired...Mr Pizza, do it for me, please :3**

**"..."**

**Thanks! *yawns* See ya at the bottom! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Total Drama Return of the Stars...<strong>

_-"Ugh...they're taking FOREVER!"_

_Chris was pacing back and forth._

_-"Well, what did you expect, you made that path LONG; so it would take LONGER for them to get here"_

_-"Shut up, Mike..."_

_Mike just rolled his eyes and continued bandaging Brick's other hand (who was taking spines off of him with his free injured hand). The turtle was sleeping on Mike's head, next to the skunk and a-now-asleep-rat; apparently, Mike's head was soft or something, 'cause the animals liked to rest there._

_Suddenly, something fell on Chris' head._

_-"Oww..."-he rubbed his head while picking up what had hit him:_

_Mr Coconut._

_Chris raised an eyebrow and announced._

_-"Umm...apparently...uhh...the third place is for...Mr Coconut!"_

_Both Mike and Brick stopped what they were doing and raised their eyebrows._

_-"Huh?"-they...asked in unison._

_Chris then took a board from out of nowhere that had the 39 victims' names written on it; with Brick's and Mike's names crossed out. He then also crossed out Mr Coconut's name._

_-"Great! 3 down, 36 to go"-he said sarcastically; suddenly, he smirked evilly._

_-"Ohh...how about we speed things up?"_

_The 2 teens looked at each other, Brick gulped, Mike rolled his eyes; but both thought the same:_

"This won't end good"

_-"Anyway...wanna see the campers suffer from what I have in mind? Well...you'll see that after this"_

* * *

><p>-"Chris McLean here! Presenting a product you should buy 'cause it's awesome!"<p>

There is shown an image of a meatball bazooka with many wires and looking high-tech, and an image of Chris at one side.

-"I present you, the new upgraded Meatball Bazooka, this baby can shoot whatever you put inside it faster than the Light's Speed and can practically travel 3 laps around the world; it comes with 50 Spicy Meatballs cans, 30 Normal Meatball cans and 20 Nuclear Meatball cans that make an explosion when it makes contact immediately. If you want one of these awesome bazookas, you just have to call the 00-000-000-00 and by the incredible price of $999,999,999,999,999,999,999; so, what are you waiting for? Also, if you call for the next 5 minutes, you get to come here at Total Drama as an intern, decide who's the next eliminated or get a date with one of these victims-err campers. Oh, but if you call right now, you get to do the 3 of them! That's right, the 3 of them; so...Call now!"

Then, a voice said so fast:

"TotalDramaisnotresponsibleforthepossiblemalfunctioningand/ordeathproducedbytheseproducts,you'llalsohavetosignacontractstatingyoushallnotblameitonthecompanyincaseoneoftheabovesituationsoccur"

* * *

><p>Noah was finally able to roll Owen to the side and inhale deeply.<p>

He debated whether to help Owen or continue without him...

He didn't have to decide, as a big shadow loomed over him and he felt something behind him breathing...

He shuddered and sarcastically said:

-"Mind giving me some space?"

As he didn't receive an answer he turned around...

Bad mistake...

* * *

><p>Justin was calmly admiring himself through a mirror; ignoring everything else and walking, trying not to trip so he wouldn't fall and you know, ruin either his beautiful face or his perfect hands.<p>

Suddenly, there was a loud "ROAR!" in the distance; he raised an eyebrow as he looked over his shoulder.

A few seconds passed and...nothing.

Justin shrugged and started admiring-himself-while-walking again; but just then, the ground started to shake; he lost his balance and fell, breaking the mirror in the process. When he picked it up, he saw, through what was left of it, a giant shadow getting closer...and closer...and closer...

Frightened, he slowly turned his head...

And screamed.

* * *

><p>Katie and Sadie were talking about...you know...uhh...BFFFL's stuff...<p>

Suddenly, they heard a scream, a scream they would recognize anywhere...

-"JUSTIN!"

Then, the ground started shaking, and a shadow was approaching them; at first, they thought there was just an earthquake and the shadow was Justin; but then, they saw the shadow getting bigger as it got closer...and bigger...and bigger...

Finally, it got closer enough for them to see what it was...

They screamed.

* * *

><p>Gwen and Trent (who was still carrying Cameron) were still talking; then, they saw something big approaching them from behind...and another thing was coming towards them...while flying?<p>

Before they could register that, that flying thing landed on them, revealing to be not a thing, but a person: Noah.

They shared a worried glance and turned towards Noah, who was shaking in fear.

-"Huh? What happened, Noah?"-asked a concerned Trent.

Suddenly, Noah turned around and looked at the shadow approaching them; then, he stood up and started running while screaming.

The other 2 stood up and helped Cameron to his feet, who was regaining his senses. They turned around to see what had scared Noah...

They stared at it for a long time before one of them figured out what it was; as soon as Gwen recognized it, she quickly carried Cam on a piggy-back and started running while shouting to Trent:

-"RUN!"

Trent didn't have to be told twice as he saw the panic expression on Gwen's face; so he started running and caught up with Gwen.

-"What's wrong? What is that thing?"

Gwen just shook her head as she started running faster.

-"You don't wanna know"

* * *

><p>Ezekiel, Anne Maria, Blaineley, Izzy and Zoey had caught up with Duncan; all of them were now running. Why? Because they heard the screams and were actually a little bit scared.<p>

Suddenly, Noah ran past them, running so fast he looked like a blur.

They all raised their eyebrows, looked at each other and shrugged. Zoey was gonna ask something when Trent, Gwen and a slightly-unconscious Cameron ran past them.

-"RUN!"-Gwen screamed.

Duncan raised an eyebrow and said:

-"But we ARE running..."

But Gwen ignored him as the 3 of them ran faster (or well, 2, 'cause Gwen is carrying Cam).

Before they could ponder about that, they heard something coming closer from behind. They turned around and 3 out of the 6 started running faster and told the others to do the same.

All of those unfamiliar with the creature chasing them (Ezekiel, Blaineley and Izzy), didn't object; Blaineley even had to take off her heels to run faster.

* * *

><p>Beth, Lindsay and Tyler were walking aimlessly through the forest; Beth was trying to tell them they were lost and needed to rest to sort things out, but Lindsay just said that Tyler (obviously she called him other names) knew where he was going, and Tyler...well, what can I say? That dude didn't know where he was going and just walked around saying complicated things like "According to the Sun's position, it's 1600 hours, and we shall arrive at the top of the cliff in, approximately, 56970 minutes. Which means we just need to walk a couple of kilometers and we'll finish the challenge and be able to rest" to impress Lindsay (and in case you ask, no, he doesn't even know what he's saying... and neither do I :P).<p>

As they were walking, they heard some growling.

-"Betty, was that you?"-asked Lindsay.

-"No..."

-"Umm...hehe, maybe it was me, I'm a little hungry"-Tyler said.

And they ignored the sound and started searching for food.

After some minutes they heard it again.

-"Are you still hungry?"-asked Lindsay.

Tyler, who had his mouth full with a bunch of mushrooms, swallowed everything and answered:

-"This time it wasn't me"

The growling increased and they started to feel nervous. They turned around as the noise came from behind them...

As the other campers, they screamed and ran.

* * *

><p>You may be wondering where Cody and Sierra were, right? No? oh well, I'll still tell you.<p>

Cody was behind a tree, as he heard the "ROAR!" and got scared and decided to hide. Of course, Sierra, being the overprotective crazy fan girl, decided that she had to protect Cody; so, she was sitting at the top of the tree Cody was hiding behind.

Suddenly, she leapt in front of him and tied him up in...uhh...you remember how she tied Cameron in episode 5 of TDAS? Well, that's exactly how she tied Cody now.

-"Wow, Sierra! What-?!"

-"It's for protection silly"

So, as he couldn't object (nor escape) knowing how Sierra was in her protective mode, he decided to, at least, enjoy he wasn't going to walk.

Seeing he wasn't objecting, Sierra took out a bow and arrows she had just made and started leaping through trees.

* * *

><p>Dawn was walking alone, she had finished calming Stacie down and convinced her to stop lying minutes ago; so Stacie went to search for her new friends: Katie and Sadie, as she heard her screams and got scared.<p>

She was calmly walking around when she heard someone screaming, she sighed, stopped walking and waited for the person to arrive. She didn't have to wait too long as the person in question ran just past her and Dawn, in one swift movement, caught that person's arm and make him stop.

-"Noah..."

Noah actually got scared because, seriously, when you are running for your life, do you actually expect someone to grab your arm out of nowhere? So, he tried to lose the grip of the being that caught his arm, he was in such state of panic he didn't hear someone call his name.

-"Noah..."-Dawn sighed and decided to get his attention in the ol' style; so, she took her free hand out, and...

Slap!

Yup, poor Noah now had a sore and red cheek. While he was rubbing his poor abused cheek, he decided to see the person who hated his cheek so much.

He didn't actually expect a "newbie", specifically, "the Aura Whisperer", to glare at him.

-"Oww..."-he said in a sarcastic tone as he lowered his hand.

-"Tell me what's troubling you, you poor scared being"-she said, actually sounding a little concerned.

Noah was actually taken aback by that statement, but still tried not to look scared (yeah, he's failing miserably) and said:

-"Nothing"

Dawn glared more at him and he gulped.

-"Err...I mean...I-I...umm...you see..."-he couldn't find the right words as her glare was making him nervous and the sole thought of the being who attacked him scared him.

Dawn sighed and said.

-"Look, whatever scared you, I'm sure it's harmless, I know all the beings in this island have good intentions, according to their auras; so, whatever it was, I can assure you, youngling, it won't harm you"

Just as she finished saying that, there was a loud "ROAR!", which scared Noah again and attempted to run for his life when Dawn suddenly grabbed his hand, sighed and muttered to herself:

-"If I leave him alone, I'm sure he will accidentally harm my poor animal friends"-and she started walking again, Noah practically dragging her.

None of them saw the big shadow of the flying being going in the direction of the top of the cliff.

* * *

><p>Scott and B were walking (oh well, B was helping Scott walk), just calmly enjoying nature's beauty...okay fine, Scott was muttering to himself plans to make Harold's life awful and B was watching a squirrel run past them.<p>

Then, they heard screams.

-"What the..."-those screams distracted Scott from his musings.

B put a thinking face while trying to figure out what those screams meant.

Suddenly, they heard rustling to their right and saw bushes moving.

B carefully approached it while Scott leant against a tree for support. Suddenly, the squirrel B was observing moments ago came out, looked at them for 2 seconds and ran as fast as it can.

They both raised their eyebrows but then felt the earth moving, or, you could say they felt an earthquake.

EXCEPT it wasn't an earthquake, it was...how do you call it? an stampede?

Many island animals started appearing behind bushes, tress, you name it...anyway, they looked scared and didn't seem to notice B or Scott there and on more than 1 occasion almost made them pancakes. Yup, definitely an stampede.

* * *

><p>DJ, Courtney and Bridgette were calmly walking around, trying to remember where they came from while still glaring at the now rescued Geoff.<p>

-"I said I was sorry..."

-"Yeah, but if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be here right now trying to find the path"-replied an irritated Courtney.

-"Courtney, calm down, I'm sure we'll find it"-Bridgette said.

-"Yeah, we will, but in 1 year"

Before Bridgette could say anything, DJ asked:

-"Do you hear that?"

Truth to be told, none of those 3 heard anything, but DJ was sure he heard something.

-"Umm...hear what?'"-asked Geoff.

But DJ wasn't the 1 to answer his question, it was the terrifying "ROAR!" that resounded.

* * *

><p>Al and Heather had finally arrived at the top of the cliff, both of them panting.<p>

-"Finally!"-a voice exclaimed.

Both of them turned around and stared at Chris for a long moment. The moment was interrupted by an unconscious Owen falling from the sky (don't ask).

All of them stared at each other for some minutes.

-"Umm...are you going to stare at each other for all day or what?"

Both turned towards the new voice and saw Mike with his arms crossed holding Mr Coconut in 1 hand, standing below a big yellow sign saying "Team 1" and also was standing in the center of a big yellow circle. They also noticed there were other 3 signs and circles in different colors each one.

-"Mike's right, we don't have all day, so..."

Just then, Brick came out behind a tree and walked towards a green circle with the sign saying "Team 2".

-"Finally! Where were you?"-Mike asked.

-"Umm...I kinda...had to go..."

Al and Heather made disgusting faces and Al asked Chris:

-"Now what?"

-"Well, as you can see, there are 4 different circles with signs signaling the teams. What I want you to do Al, is walk to the "Team 3", in other words, go to the blue circle."

Al decided to ignore Chris called him "Al" and walked to "Team 3" with his eye twitching.

-"And you Heather, go to "Team 4"."

Heather shook her head and walked towards a red circle.

-"And Owen..."-the big guy was starting to regain consciousness-"go to "Team 1"."

He slowly stood up and walked towards Mike's circle; when he arrived, Mike said "Here" and gave him Mr Coconut. Owen hugged it...he...she...ugh, he hugged Mr Coconut and looked at Mike for a long time, staring at the animals sleeping in his head, the torn clothes and smelling that sweet aroma of...yeah, you don't want to know.

-"Don't ask"-Mike just said.

Owen just nodded.

-"Great, now, you have to stay there until everyone arrives, you shall not step away from the big circle for any motive. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

-"Good"-and he started to walk away but suddenly stopped.-"Oh, and before I forget...there's only 1 reason you shall leave the circle"

-"And that is?"-asked an irritated Heather.

-"Do what Brick just did"-and with that he walked away.

* * *

><p>Has it never happened to you that your (best) friend has a crush on you but you only see him as a friend, but they insist they want something more?<p>

Well, there are only 2 people I know who have that situation: LeShawna and me.

Yup, your dear author has Love Problems XD; but, we're not here to talk about me, we're here to talk about LeShawna.

And talking about her, there she is, running away from a certain red-head called Harold.

Aww...aren't they cute? LeShawna running away and Harold following her :3 Ahem, anyway, she was running while telling (more like yelling at) Harold to be just friends. Of course, Harold wasn't listening, he just wanted a girlfriend and someone to love; well, he can love her all she wants, but she'll still see him as a friend and noting more, and THAT'S what he doesn't understand.

Anyway...you could actually see that if they continue running for...what? 2 more minutes, they'll arrive at the top of the cliff.

Actually...there are 2 other people that they don't know who are catching up with them. Names? Sam and Dakota.

Sam was still in his "Game Mode" and was imagining he was in "Mario and Sonic in the Olympic Games" or something like that. And Dakota...well, she was trying to make him stop and talk to him.

Both of these 2 didn't see the other veterans running in front of them until it was too late.

* * *

><p>Stacie arrived at the place she heard the screams, but nothing was there, and that's what unnerved her. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary (if you can even call Total Drama "normal"), well, except for that big footprint in the floor, but apart from that, everything was fine.<p>

She walked closer to the footprint to analyze it. Some seconds passed before recognition flashed in her eyes and she stood up immediately and started running. There's only 1 creature that can leave those types of footprints in the entire world (as long as she knew-and hoped-) and believe me, you don't want to meet it.

* * *

><p>Cody and Sierra were still leaping through trees (oh well, only Sierra) and actually found some interesting things, and by things, I mean marks. And by marks I mean: big footprints, trees destroyed, trees with claw marks, weird noises...<p>

She was gonna jump to the ground to examine a claw mark that seemed familiar when suddenly, the tree she was on moved abruptly and she fell painfully on the floor.

She stood up as fast as she could and took out an arrow and her bow and pointed at the creature she had just seen.

But...she found nothing.

She scratched her head because she was sure there was something there just a moment ago.

Cody was sleeping peacefully until the horrible landing. He saw Sierra scratching her head and was going to ask her why was she doing that but something caught his eye and, when he looked at it, his face was filled with horror.

-"SIERRA!"

Sierra wasn't expecting that and she was soon anxious.

-"What happened Cody-kins?! Are you alright?!"

But Cody just screamed:

-"Behind you!"

Sierra turned around and gasped. Being the fan-girl she was, she recognized the creature and started to run, she couldn't beat it at the moment, but later...let's just say she had a plan in mind for later to make that creature pay for scaring the poor Cody.

* * *

><p>The stampede had finished and Scott and B were nowhere in sight, the only being you could see was a horse tied to a log (what's it doing in an island, don't ask me).<p>

Suddenly, they both came out from their hiding places: Scott from a hole in the ground and B from the top of a tree.

-"Whoa Beverly, you're a genius! It never occurred to me to trap 1 of these things to eat!"

Yeah, he was delirious...And since B was the good guy, he didn't punch him in the face for making fun of his name, instead, he rode the horse and then helped Scott.

When he was sure Scott wasn't going to eat the horse and that he wasn't going to fall, he ordered the horse to move and headed towards the top of the cliff.

* * *

><p>You know something? Izzy, Ezekiel, Anne Maria, Zoey, Duncan and Blaineley are fast runners, they actually caught up with Gwen, Trent and Cameron!<p>

Gwen and Zoey shared an understanding look, they both knew the creature was extremely dangerous and they should run as fast as they could; and, although Cam was fully awake now, he wasn't the fastest boy there, which is why Gwen, feeling exhausted, passed him over to Zoey.

Cameron, although really wanted to talk to her, knew it wasn't the time and decided to wait for later, which she was grateful for.

* * *

><p>Dakota, Sam, Harold and LeShawna painfully stood up. And...guess what? Sam finally snapped back to reality and left his "Game Mode".<p>

-"Umm...hehe, sorry; didn't see you there"-and he offered a hand to LeShawna and Harold.

All of them stood up and, since they were the good guys, they said "No, it was my fault", "I'm really sorry", "I didn't meant to, please forgive me" and all that stuff over and over again.

After some minutes, they then decided to walk together to the top of the cliff.

And guess what? I was right! They took 2 minutes to get there.

When they arrived, Chris entered the scene and said:

-"And...4 more victims have arrived! Please, go to your teams..."-He cleared his throat-"Dakota and Sam, please go to Team 1, LeShawna, please go over to Team 2, and Harold...got to Team 3"

All of them walked to their respective teams and, when they arrived, LeShawna smelled something weird and turned to Brick.

-"Please, don't ask"-and with that, he picked up his basket lying on the floor and took out more bacon (what an awesome basket) and ate it.

-"Umm...hello? Where are my teammates? How come those over there have already 4 teammates (the fruit doesn't count) and I'm alone?"-asked Heather in a mean way.

-"Relax Heather, they'll come here soon..."

And just then, Beth, Lindsay and Tyler came out of the trees running as if their life depended on it.

-"STOP!"-Chris shouted.

The 3 of them stopped and looked at Chris. Relief washed over their faces.

-"Chomp!"-Lindsay squealed, hugging him.

-"What was that thing?!"-asked an agitated Beth.

-"That? It was...uhh...a friend?"

-"A friend?! How could that monster be your friend?! It chased us around and tried to eat us! Not cool man, not cool!"-said Tyler, almost hyperventilating.

Chris just rolled his eyes and said:

-"Yeah, yeah; just go to your teams. Lindsay go to Team 3, Beth and Tyler, got to Team 4"

-"Oh no, you JUST didn't put me with ugly and sucker here"

-"Sorry Heather, the teams are already decided, you can't switch teams...besides, I thought you were mad because you didn't have teammates?"

Heather just glared at him.

* * *

><p>Dawn was still having a firm grip on Noah's wrist. Why? He was scared, and you know how stupid people can get when scared.<p>

She actually knew Stacie was ahead of them, and she also knew she was going to tire soon and needed to help her; so, she whistled and a bird appeared and flew to her shoulder, she whispered something to it and it flew away. She put a smile satisfied with her job and continued trying not to lose her grip on his wrist.

* * *

><p>You may actually be wondering where Katie, Sadie and Justin are, right? Well...I'll tell you later.<p>

First, let me tell you what Courtney, DJ, Bridgette and Geoff were doing, they were actually running for their lives. And...let me tell you a secret...If you don't follow the path, you get faster to the top! Isn't that awesome?!

So...as those 4 were in the woods...you shall know they're almost there.

-"OWW!"

-"Sorry!"

I stand corrected.

Apparently, those 4 crashed into Chris when he wasn't looking. Chris, as he was already impatient, just told them their teams and stormed off.

So, Courtney and DJ are in Team 1, Bridgette ended up in Team 2, and Geoff walked over to Team 4.

And as you shall be expecting, Heather wasn't pleased with her teammates.

* * *

><p>B and Scott were almost there, of course, Scott tried to eat the horse on more than 1 occasion, and even then, the horse was intact and was actually a healthy one. A bird suddenly flew past them and, after a few moments, the same bird was coming back with 2 more horses after it.<p>

B just rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating and continued on his way.

Suddenly, a figure landed on them, or, more specifically, on Scott. Of course, he screamed in pain. The figure was apparently unconscious until Scott screamed.

And it turned out the figure was actually Justin.

-"Huh? Where is it?!"-As the pain subsided, Scott took a deep breath, glared at Justin and asked:

-"Where is what?!"

-"My mirror!"

Scott and B were taken aback by that answer.

Before any of them could answer him, said mirror landed on Scott's head, knocking him unconscious.

-"Oh no!"-and he, instead of checking if Scott was alright, he checked if the MIRROR was alright. After making sure the mirror was in good condition, Justin sighed in relief and ordered the horse to move.

* * *

><p>Stacie was walking as fast as she could, she got tired and decided to, instead of run, walk fast. She was actually really tired, and decided to sit down, hoping the beast she was sure had her friends wasn't around. Suddenly, a bird flew past her at top speed, she stared at it for a long moment before deciding to resume her resting. When she looked in front of her, though, she saw 2 horses galloping towards her; she yelped, closed her eyes and crossed her arms in a protective stance in front of her face. If she had kept her eyes open, she would have seen one horse running past her and the other stopping in front of her. When she dared to open 1 of them, she was actually surprised to see a horse in front of her, looking as if it begged her to ride it.<p>

Stacie slowly stood up and carefully approached the horse. The horse just stood there, as if waiting for her. Then, she slowly stroke its muzzle and by the looks of it, it liked it; then, the horse moved to a position where Stacie could find it easier to ride it; which she gleefully did, then, the horse moved forwards; where exactly? The top of the cliff.

* * *

><p>Dawn was still walking, holding Noah's wrist. Then, the bird returned and sat in Dawn's shoulder; she petted it and said: "Thank you" and gave some food to it. Content, the little bird flew away, chirping happily.<p>

Seconds later, you could see a cloud of dust approaching. Noah, being in a state of shock, did the only reasonable thing he could think of: He hid behind Dawn.

Dawn just rolled her eyes and waited for the being she knew was the other horse get over to where they were. Soon enough, it stopped in front of them.

Dawn smiled and walked over to pet it while Noah saw this as a chance to escape: as Dawn had let go of his wrist, he ran as fast as he could to the top of the cliff, away from the direction he had previously encountered the beast.

What he didn't count on, though, was the fact Dawn was an animal lover; so...let's just say he was surprised when Dawn came out of nowhere riding the horse, took his arm and pulled him up. The poor dude didn't saw that coming.

* * *

><p>Sierra and Cody were still leaping through trees and escaping the creature chasing them. Sierra then heard some horse noises and looked over to see where they came from.<p>

She saw a herd of them running away from them (or more specifically, the beast) and got an idea.

She jumped to another tree, this 1 lower than the 1 she was on and, when a horse was trotting just below them, she jumped...and landed on it.

-"Yes!"-she exclaimed and made the horse move towards the top of the cliff.

* * *

><p>Katie and Sadie were not happy. Why? To put it simple: they were eaten.<p>

Yup, that's right, the creature they had encountered ate them. And let me tell you...it ate a lot of onions and mustard before eating them.

Right now, they were busy debating the best way to get out of there (not easiest, BEST) and both were concerned about Stacie. They have just known her for no more than a day and they already considered her a friend-no, a best friend.

Suddenly, weird noises were resounding all around the small dark and wet place they were in. They didn't know what to think, was that a good or bad sign?

Apparently it was good, since they came out...covered in drool.

They heard many gasps in front of them, they looked over there to see they actually were at the top of the cliff, with the other contestants standing in 4 different circles. Suddenly, they heard coughing from behind them and they turned around. Their eyes widened as they saw the creature that had eaten them coughing; they hurriedly stood up and hid behind Chris, who took a step front and...petted the creature?!

-"Oh no, no, no, no...Don't tell me you brought it back!"-exclaimed a slightly terrified Mike.

-"Pfft, of course I did; they were bored in the Fun Zone"-answered Chris.

-"Wait, they?"-and Beth fainted.

-"Yeah...anyway...Katie, go to Team 1; Sadie, to Team 2. And before you protest, NO! I'm not gonna let you change teams again! With that said, have a nice day..."

Katie and Sadie cried as they didn't want to be separated again, but saw they had no choice as Chris warned them they could be eliminated at that same moment. So, with tears still flowing down their cheeks, they moved towards their respective teams.

* * *

><p>Izzy, Anne Maria, Zoey, Blaineley, Gwen, Ezekiel, Duncan, Trent and Cameron were really tired (ya know Cam isn't even running...) and were just about to give up when a horde of horses ran past them, Zoey got an idea and climbed 1 of them; the others, seeing her do that, also did the same. In the end, the 9 of them were riding 8 different horses (Cameron is riding with Zoey) and, at Zoey's signal, the horses ran forward.<p>

* * *

><p>If you ever saw a Disney movie when you were kid you would remember a scene in which the princess and hero rode through the sunset in a horse (or magic carpet); with the princess holding the hero's waist so as to not fall staring at the one in front of her with love eyes. Well...if you remember that scene, you won't help but want to compare that image to what's happening right now.<p>

Instead of both riding a horse through the sunset, Dawn and Noah were riding to the top of a cliff. Instead of the hero going in front while the princess was at the back holding his waist with loving eyes, Dawn was at the front while Noah was hugging Dawn's neck for dear life with terrified eyes. So yeah, you see there were many differences...

She was actually riding fast because Noah just kept screaming and she knew that until they got to the top, he wouldn't calm down. _What's his problem, though? As long as I know, he never gets terrified easily_-she thought.

She then caught up with Stacie, who was riding frantically, her eyes darting around nervously.

-"Hey"-Dawn said and gave a small wave.

Stacie was startled and quickly turned around and stared at Dawn, then at Noah, raising an eyebrow.

-"Hey...what's with...?"

-"Long story"-Dawn sighed-"Anyway, I just wanted to tell you Katie and Sadie aren't here, I can't sense their auras near. Maybe they're at the top of the cliff"

Stacie hoped so and thanked Dawn. They continued riding towards the top.

* * *

><p>-"Ugh..."<p>

-"Are you okay Tyrone?"-asked a concerned Lindsay.

-"Ugh...yeah!"-Tyler said in a not-so-convincing way.

-"Chris! I think Tyler isn't feeling well..."-said Beth.

-"Ugh, now wha-... whoa bro, you don't look so well"

-"I'm...fine..."

-"10 bucks he ate mushrooms"-whispered Mike to Sam (with a glaring Dakota in the background).

-"Challenge accepted"-Sam whispered back in a video-game like voice.

-"What did you do now?"

-"N-Nothing...I-I was just hun-gry and ate some...mooshrooms and...yeah.."

-"It's pronounced "mushrooms" Tyler..."-Chris sighed.-"anyway...seems like I'll have to take you to the infirmary. And...well...I guess this is another exception..."

-"Ax-option? Of what?"

-"Exception, Lindsay. And...umm...looks like I forgot to tell you losers, you can't leave that circle unless you have to go and do your business or because of mushroom poisoning"

Many gasps and complaining came from all the people who didn't know of this.

-"Do your business? What do you mean by that?"-asked a confused Lindsay.

-"Oh, Harold, Al, someone tell her; I'll take poisoned boy here to the infirmary..."

As he walked away, you could see Sam hand over 10 bucks to Mike and Harold trying to explain to Lindsay what Chris meant while Al looked in disgust.

* * *

><p>B, Scott and Justin were still riding to the sunset...<p>

Ok, fine: They were riding towards the top of the cliff. Scott was regaining consciousness and Justin was staring at himself in the mirror he had. Suddenly, B stopped the horse to look at sth on the ground.

Scott was instantly awake and annoyed.

-"What's up Beverly? Why did you stop the horse?"

B, after examining the object in the ground for some time, widened his eyes suddenly and made the horse move even faster.

-"Whoa! Beverly, what's going on?!"-yelled Scott.

B just shook his head and pointed back to the object. Scott turned around and gasped for there, lying on the floor with dust covering it, was Eva's straightjacket.

* * *

><p>Sierra and Cody were galloping at full speed and let me tell you, this horse is the best! They have already passed Zoey and Company; do you want to know how? Well the answer is simple: they weren't following the path, that's right, Sierra was following her instincts and was actually were B, Justin and Scott should be...<p>

-"And here comes some more campers!"-Chris announced-"B, Scott, Justin..."

At that moment, the 3 appeared, but just when they stopped, Sierra's horse went crashing into it.

-"Sierra and Cody!"

All of them stood up a little daze and, when they cleared their heads: Justin hugged his mirror, Sierra jumped in excitement, B helped Scott stand up and Cody was shaking in fear.

-"Well...B, Scott, Cody and Sierra, all of you go to Team 3, Justin: Team 2"

-"Seriously?!"-Heather shouted.

-"Yeah, yeah...anyway, can someone be so kind as to tell them what "The Rule"?"

Courtney sighed and said:

-"Well, we can't step out of the circle unless we have to go to the restroom or get injured like Tyler"

-"More like poisoned"-Chris whispered; then said.-"Well, thanks Courtney and...I think it's time for a commercial break"

* * *

><p><strong>Commercial Break...boring!<strong>

* * *

><p>Stacie, Noah and Dawn were almost there; when suddenly, they heard someone shouting:<p>

-"PLEASE! I SHA-SAID I WAS SORRY!"

And screams.

The horses were scared and galloped faster.

* * *

><p>Zoey, Gwen, Cam, Trent, Blaineley, Izzy, Zeke, Duncan and Anne Maria were shouting. There was a big creature chasing them.<p>

You may be thinking: Wasn't the big creature with Chris?

The answer: no. I guess it's time to reveal the secret: There were actually more than 1 monster-creature...

Oh, you already know that? Well, then, which creature is it?

The answer: Larry. Yeah, Larry, the big plant like monster whose 1 of her (I'm sure it's a her; according to TDAS) baby-plants has Chris' head (don't ask).

Larry was furious because she thought the flower in Zoey's head was hers.

Of course, it wasn't, but you can't argue with a big plant-like monster.

Suddenly, Larry took Zoey's and Cam's horse and without warning threw them away.

The other horses were even more nervous and the other campers screamed in terror. Bad mistake. As soon as Larry heard them, she screamed in rage and threw them away just like Zoey's horses.

Satisfied, she turned around and saw her little plant-babies coming towards her and picked 1 up (the 1 with Chris' head) and hugged it.

* * *

><p>Dawn, Stacie and Noah (who had finally shut up) had finally arrived were the majority of the contestants where.<p>

They dismounted their horses and walked over to Chris, who was arguing with someone over the phone.

-"Oh, but you said that I could!...See! You're just contradicting yourself!...What?! No one messes with the hair!"-then, Dawn tapped Chris' shoulder and he turned around.-"WHAT?! Oh; I'll call you later...and stop saying that!"

He cleared his throat and relaxed as he closed his phone.

-"Ahem, Dawn: Team 2, Noah: Team 3, Stacie: Team 4"

And he was about to walk away when he heard screams. He looked up (just like everyone else) and saw 8 tiny dots getting bigger, and bigger...

-"AHHHHHH!"

Izzy and Ezekiel (with their horses) landed on Team 1; Anne Maria, Trent, Cameron and Zoey landed on Team 2 (with their horses); Gwen and Duncan landed on Team 3 (more specifically: on Scott) while their horses landed, along with Blaineley's, on the trees; and Blaineley on Team 4.

-"Ouch... That gotta hurt..."-Chris said and laughed.-"Anyway...you can stay there, that way, I don't have to assign your teams..."

He then looked at the teams.

-"Wait...I have a better idea. Duncan, Justin, switch teams."

They sighed and switched teams, Justin not noticing he left his mirror on the other team.

-"And..since the first 3 teams have the same number of contestants...you can choose your names!"

All of the victims on the first 3 teams made a circle inside the circle they were in and started discussing names while the contestants on Team 4 groaned.

Of course, Mike, Katie, Sadie and Brick had to leave some space between them and the others, as they...you know...didn't smell well.

On Team 1, Courtney was suggesting names her team didn't like and were going to get into a bigger argument when Mike spoke up:

-"Why don't we just call ourselves "Team Stars"?"

All of them shut up and thought about the name.

-"I think it's a good idea"-said Sam.

-"Yeah..."-said DJ.

-"It's better than "Team Eagles"-muttered Zeke.

-"Ugh! Eagles represent many things and it also means victory!"-said an exasperated Courtney.

-"I hate to say this, but...I agree, "Team Stars" sounds better"-said Dakota.

-"Well, Team Stars it is!"-exclaimed Owen as Chris nodded.

-"How did you come up with that?"-asked Katie.

-"Hey, I may suck right now, but that doesn't mean I suck at choosing names"-answered Mike, leaving the whole team confused.

* * *

><p>In Team 2, the dudes were asking each other what they thought was the best name.<p>

Of course, Anne Maria and Duncan were getting frustrated. Why? The answer's obvious for Anne Maria; and Duncan...well...just see his teammates: Cameron, Dawn, Brick, LeShawna, Bridgette, Sadie, Anne Maria, Zoey and Trent. How can he be the bad guy when he's surrounded by 'heroes'?

Then, as Zoey saw Cameron wasn't suggesting names, she asked what name he thought would fit their team. And, after that...let's just say everyone (except Anne Maria and Duncan, of course) decided to ask that to Cameron.

Cam was under a lot of pressure and suddenly screamed:

-"I DON'T KNOW!"

-"Good name, original. Anyway...Team 1: Team Stars; Team 2: Team I don't know!; Team 3...what do you have?"-Chris said and walked over to Team 3.

All of them just stood there, silent, trying to process what just happened.

* * *

><p>In Team 3, things weren't going well. All of them were suggesting horrible team names and they were just arguing.<p>

-"But Team Cody's the best!"-cried Sierra.

-"NO! How many times do I have to tell you we will never name ourselves that!"-exclaimed Scott.

-"But-"

-"NO!"

-"How about Team Tobias?"-asked Lindsay.

-"Will anyone suggest a good name?!"-Scott exclaimed.

-"Let's just name ourselves Team Brains"-said Noah.

Before any of them could argue, Chris appeared and said:

-"Great, Team Brains it is; good one Noah"

And walked away.

Suddenly, Justin screamed.

-"MY MIRROR, WHERE IS IT?!"

* * *

><p>In Team 4, they were getting impatient. Where were those 3?!<p>

Suddenly,2 silhouettes came into view; carrying something more or less big over their heads.

When they came closer, everyone gasped; the silhouettes were Eva and Jo, and the thing over their heads was actually a badly beaten Lightning.

Let's skip what he looked like, shall we?

Suddenly, they threw him mercilessly to the floor; Chris gulped and ordered Chef to come and take him away.

-"Y-You both are in T-Team 4..."-Chris stuttered.

Both Eva and Jo crossed their arms and walked over to Team 4. All of the team stood as far as possible away from the 2.

-"A-And p-please chose the t-team name..."

Jo whispered something to Eva and she nodded.

-"The name will be Team Warriors"-Jo said to Chris; then, she turned towards her team-"Objections?!"

Everyone shook her heads and she smirked.

Chris gulped and said:

-"O-Okay; well...Team Warriors, to the elimination ceremony; Mike and Brick, take a bath; and Katie and Sadie, stop crying and also take a bath!"-Chris said.

* * *

><p><strong><span>NIGHTTIME: Elimination Ceremony<span>**

Jo, Geoff, Eva, Beth, Stacie, Blaineley, Heather, Lightning and Tyler were all sitting at the Elimination Ceremony; Lightning covered in many bandages and Tyler...not looking well.

Chris then appeared and said:

-"Well...our first elimination ceremony; I have to say, I wasn't expecting you 3 to arrive last"-he said looking at Jo, Eva and Lightning-"but...well...I can't do anything about it"

Suddenly, Team Brains (Harold, Lindsay, Noah, Gwen, B, Scott, Al, Cody, Sierra and Justin) entered.

-"What are they doing here?"-asked Heather.

-"That, my dear Heather, is gonna be answered later. However, I'm here to say you can now go to the confessional and cast your vote; just write it down and deposit it in the little container you'll find at your right; don't worry, it's now Owen free...so, GO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Vote: Jo<strong>

_-"That good for nothing, sha-stupid is going down!"_

_She wrote down in the paper and deposited it._

* * *

><p><strong>Vote: Geoff<strong>

_-"Man, that girl is scary; but...that Lightning dude doesn't look good; so...who?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Vote: Eva<strong>

_-"He's so dead..."_

_You know who she wrote down._

* * *

><p><strong>Vote: Beth<strong>

_-"I don't know...Thunder acted mean, but he didn't deserve THAT; so...it's between Eva and that Jo girl..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Vote: Stacie<strong>

_-"I don't know who to vote for; Lightning is injured, Jo is more scarier and that Eva is so mean!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Vote: Blaineley<strong>

_-"I know many things about these people; so...I guess I'll vote for ogre there..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Vote: Heather<strong>

_-"When will Eva learn to control her anger?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Vote: Lightning<strong>

_-"Jo dude will pay!"_

_And he winced in pain._

* * *

><p><strong>Vote: Tyler<strong>

_-"Oww...my stomach still hurts; I knew I shouldn't have eaten those mushrooms...Anyway...I think 1 of the 2 scary girls is going to...go..."_

* * *

><p>Back with Chris...<p>

-"Okay, the votes have been counted; if I say your name, come here and I'll give you these"-he took out a small box that looked suspiciously like Chris' head-"which have chocolate covered marshmallows"

He then cleared his throat:

-"The first 1 goes to...Beth!"

She stood up, walked over to Chris, took the box and sat down.

-"Stacie!"

She did the same as Beth.

-"Geoff!"

-"Blaineley!"

-"Heather!"

-"Tyler!"

-"Lightning, Jo, Eva...there are only 2 more marshmallows here and 3 of you... the next person to receive a marshmallow is..."

Lightning started to sweat, Jo rolled her eyes and Eva crossed her arms.

-"Lightning!"

He was so happy he would have jumped in excitement if it wasn't for the bandages. Geoff just stood up, took Lightning's box and gave it to him.

Jo and Eva looked a little shocked but tried not to show it.

-"Jo...Eva...The last marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

-"Jo!"

Eva stood up in shock, not believing it while Jo stood up to take her marshmallow.

-"WHAT?!"

-"Relax...no one's going home tonight..."

-"What?!"-everyone exclaimed.

-"Yup, that's right; all of you, Warriors, will stay"-Chris said.

-"Well, that was all for now; see ya next time in Total...Drama...Return of the Stars!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh well...too bad no one got eliminated, huh? :3 And yeah, I know, <em>very<em> _creative_ the challenge, huh? (And fanfic name) (Notice the sarcasm)**

**So...**

* * *

><p>-"Wait! You never told us why we were here.."-said Gwen.<p>

-"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me Gwen; you see, when I said no one was going home, I was talking about the Warriors, but, one of you is going home"

-"What?!"-Now, it was the Brains turn to be shocked.

-"Yeah, one of you disobeyed my order of not stepping out of the circle, and that one was..."

All of the team looked nervous.

-"Justin! Time to go!"

-"Wh-what?! B-but...I stepped out of it because you told me to switch teams!"

-"Not exactly, you see...I saw the footage, and when Jo, Eva and Lightning came, you saw this as a distraction to retrieve your mirror you left at your former team...And I don't know why you would want to retrieve a broken mirror; but...meh..."

-"B-but..."

-"No more "but"s Justin, it's time to get eliminated..."

* * *

><p>Justin is shown sitting in some type of mine cart outside a cave near the shore.<p>

-"This year, we want to make something different, you see, our means of elimination have always been either by sea, air or earth; and this year, we're gonna do this underground!"

Chris said and pointed to the cart.-"And before you ask, yes, I know we're in an island; which makes things funnier!"-and he started to laugh as a maniac.

-"So...it's time to push the beautiful lever..."-Chris said and was about to push the lever that would eliminate Justin when suddenly, a voice called out:

-"WAIT!"

They turned around to see Mike running to them with the animals he had on his head now running behind him.

-"Great, now what?"-asked an irritated Chris.

-"Remember the contract"-Mike told Chris.

Chris sighed and said:

-"Go on..."

Mike smirked and took something out from a backpack he was carrying.

Then, he handed it to Justin, who looked as if he was about to cry.

-"Why? How?"

Mike smiled.-"Just because this game is cruel and all doesn't mean the contestants also have to be mean"

Justin hugged his now-looking-like-new mirror and whispered "Thank You" before Chris pulled the lever.

-"Well...how exciting for the first chapter, don't you think?"

Chris said to the audience and yawned.

-"Well, time to go, for tomorrow will be another beautiful day to torment the losers here. Anyway...see you next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...RETURN OF THE STARS!"

* * *

><p><strong>HA! FOOLED YOU! :D<strong>

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Anyway...I'm gonna make a poll where you can vote who do you want gone (keep in mind I won't eliminate certain campers, they are important for the plot thingy, i.e. Mike: I can't eliminate him, let's say...next chapter; 'cause if I do that, you'll never know what happened to him :3-unless I make a story about that :P-(which will count as another TD story)). You can also leave a review :3 Or both XD**

**So...Happy New Year! Sorry 4 not posting this sooner...Family problems: brother in hospital (he was there just a week, don't worry), MotherXDaughter fights (I've been having many lately) and, well, one got pretty intense and she hurt my feelings when she called me... *sniff* I don't wanna talk about it, sorry...I've just felt depressed by that; Anyway... *sniff* let's not forget I haven't even started homework and I return to school this Monday? Wednesday? Meh, the thing is I have to do it, and fast...**

**Anyway...I wanna ask you a favor guys, please...give me ideas for challenges D: You know how mine suck; so please...I just wanna hear your ideas and use them for the story (of course, I'll say it was your idea :P) But please guys, I'll make you virtual cupcakes or anything, please... :3 *makes puppy dog eyes***

**Oh, and I'm thinking about whether putting a trailer or sneak peek of the next chapter at the last part of the author's notes...**

**What d'ya think? :D**

**Oh, btw: The Teams:**

**_TEAM STARS:_**** Dakota, Owen, Mr. Coconut, Courtney, Katie, DJ, Sam, Izzy, Mike, Ezekiel**

**_TEAM I DON'T KNOW!:_**** Cameron, Dawn, Brick, Duncan, LeShawna, Bridgette, Sadie, Anne Maria, Zoey, Trent**

**_TEAM BRAINS: _****Harold, Lindsay, Noah, Gwen, B, Scott, Alejandro, Cody, Sierra, **Justin

**_TEAM WARRIORS: _****Jo, Geoff, Tyler, Eva, Beth, Stacie, Blaineley, Lightning, Heather**

**So...umm...see ya next time! Sorry 4 the mistakes! Hope the chappie was worth the wait! Hope it doesn't seem rushed! And Happy New Year/Birthday/ Whatever!**

**PS: Before I forget: I will post chapters between 1 and 2 months; sorry, first of all: they are long, second: school, third: my family problems. So yeah...hope you understand...oh, and thanks for your patience! :D**


End file.
